Começou Por Causa Daquilo
by amy26
Summary: Tudo começou por uma coisa.... Uma espinha... Sim, nojento! --- Comédia Romântica HG RHr e DPC --- Finalmente 11° cap no ar!
1. Aquilo

N.A. : Bem... Essa história eu imaginei, ou melhor comecei apenas com uma idéia... "Uma espinha". Eu estava esperando minha mãe sair da Internet e estava ouvindo "Immaginary" do Evanescence quando eu lembrei de um episódio de "Doug" que ele fica com uma espinha na testa e inconscientemente eu imaginei o Harry com dessa. Há! Meu primeiro momento de verdadeira inspiração!  
  
Disclaimer: Bem... Harry Potter me pertencia mais a J.K. roubou minha idéia e publicou o livro primeiro que eu!!!! (adolescentes não podem publicar livros... Podem?!) XD  
  
Capítulo 1 - "Aquilo"  
  
Harry acordou suado. Havia sonhado de novo com Cedrico. Isso nunca acaba?! "melhor eu ir lavar meu rosto..."  
  
Harry olhou com cuidado o ambiente ao seu redor. Tudo laranja! Aquilo chegava a ser ofuscante! O quarto de Rony estava cheio de posters e várias outras bugigangas do Chudley Cannos, deu um suspiro e foi com cuidado até o banheiro para não acordar Rony. Quando ele olhou-se no espelho quase deu um berro. Ao lado de sua cicatriz havia uma grande, grande não! Enorme, gigantesca espinha.  
- Ah não! Isso não é possível! - disse Harry num gemido  
  
Ele ia espremer (Típico dos adolescentes) quando lembrou de ver seu primo Duda fazer o mesmo, e além de sair aquela coisinha horrível, ficava muito feio depois... "Não... Melhor não espremer... Vai que ninguém percebe!" pensou otimista. Parou por um momento... "Claro que vão perceber... Ela está enorme!" Harry saiu revoltado do bainheiro e foi para a cozinha beber água pra ver se melhorava. Quando estava bebendo água, ouviu alguém descendo a escada bem devagar. Era Virgínia Weasley. Ela ligou a luz e instantaneamente Harry pois a mão em sua testa.  
- Harry? O que faz aqui?! E... aconteceu algo com a sua cicatriz?  
  
- Há! Oi Gina... Nada... Só perdi o sono e vim beber água... E não aconteceu nada com a minha cicatriz... Fique sossegada!  
- Se não aconteceu nada me deixe olhá-la!  
- É melhor não Gina  
- Por que!!!!  
  
A este ponto Gina já estava enfezada.  
- Na.. nada  
Como Harry era mais alto, ela teve que se pendurar nele, nisso, os dois caíram. Gina olhou para a testa de Harry, franziu a sobrancelha e disse divertida "é apenas uma espinha?!" e saiu de cima dele. Harry apenas grunhiu.  
- O que foi Harry? Você não sabe se livrar dessas indesejáveis?  
Harry ficou vermelho e Gina riu dele  
- Não se preocupe! Eu posso te emprestar um creme que tira em três horas! Amanhã eu...  
- Gina! Hoje! Não pode ser hoje?!  
Gina sorriu e murmurou "pode sim" e foi buscar o creme. Ela voltou alguns minutos mais tarde com o creme. Antes de começar ela olhou a cicatriz de Harry e perguntou "posso tocá-la?!" ele fez um sinal afirmativo e ela pois dois dedos em cima da cicatriz de Harry e foi subindo e descendo, Harry se repreendeu mentalmente ao pensar "A pele dela é tão macia!"  
- Uau... Essa cicatriz é bem legal.... Bem, vamos ao trabalho!  
Os dois passaram horas conversando enquanto para sumir mais rápido ela passava o creme de dez em dez minutos. Quando os dois perceberam já era de manhã e a sra. Weasley estava descendo a escada junto com Hermione. Harry seria visto então olhou naqueles olhos verdes profundamente em pânico e começou a beijá-lo conseqüentemente escondendo a cara deles.  
- Harry, Gina! Por Merlim o que é isso?!  
Os dois pararam de se beijar, Gina o pegou pela mão e o levou até seu quarto  
- Por que fez isso?  
- Eu sabia que você não queria vissem a sua "amiguinha" do lado da sua cicatriz - disse Gina rindo da espinha  
Ele se sentou na frente do espelho vendo que agora não havia mais nada.  
- Ué... Não gostou?  
Harry ficou totalmente vermelho e disse um "sim" bem baixinho. Gina deu uma risada.  
- Há! Você é uma gracinha Harry!  
Harry corou ainda mais. No mesmo momento Fred e Jorge entraram pela porta que estava encostada.  
- Gininha, você já acor.... dou?! Hei! Seu monstro pervertido! O que está fazendo com a nossa irmãzinha?! - disse Jorge mio divertido meio bravo  
- Ora, não está vendo Jorge? O que você acha? - disse Gina abraçando Harry por trás e pondo a cabeça no ombro dele.  
Harry ficou ainda mais vermelho, Gina piscou para os irmãos e fez uma cara divertida.  
- RONALD! Achamos ela! E olha, meu Deus Jorge o que ele está fazendo com ela! - gritou Fred rindo  
  
- Que pouca vergonha - gritou Jorge  
Rony veio como uma flecha, ele já tinha reparado que Harry não estava na cama, e Hermione mais cedo havia o acordado avisando que Gina também não estava na cama. Com certeza pensando na pior das hipóteses ele saiu correndo atrás da irmã  
- Sinto amiguinho, mais você não vai mais viver muito - disse Fred com os olhos brilhando  
Rony chegou na porta ainda sem camiseta, e bufando de raiva.  
- Ora seu! - dizendo isso Rony pulou em cima de Harry fazendo os dois caírem e ele só não bateu em Harry pois Fred, Jorge e Harry o seguraram  
- Calma Rony! Você é mesmo um tapado! Não sei como a Mione gosta de você! - disse Fred rindo  
- Também não sei como ele conseguiu ser monitor! - disse Jorge também rindo  
- Nós estávamos brincando Rony! - disse Gina gargalhando  
- Então porque por que minha irmãzinha está com ele ?  
- Ora Rony! - retrucou Gina - Eu não posso ficar assim com o MEU namorado?  
Harry engasgou com a própria saliva e sua cara voltou a ficar mais vermelha que o cabelo dos Weasley, Rony emburrou a cara e saiu batendo os pés.  
Gina, Fred e Jorge começaram a rir novamente da reação dos dois.  
- Ah Harry! Não fica assim fofinho! - disse Gina apertando as bochechas dele. Fred e Jorge ficaram emburados por um momento mais depois voltaram a sua cara brincalhona.  
- Temos mais um novo e gracioso casal.... - disse Fred  
- .... Além de Rony e Hermione - completou Jorge  
Rony já havia vestido a camiseta e Hermione estava esperando ele na ponta da escada. Hermione corou violentamente e Rony saiu totalmente descontrolado. Os gêmeos saíram rindo e falando algumas coisas como "É impressionante o nosso poder de constranger as pessoas".  
Harry e Gina coraram também e desceram atrás de Fred e Jorge.  
- O que foi aquele beijo hoje de manhã?! - perguntou a sra. Weasley  
- Harry James Potter! Você teve a coragem de beijar a minha irmãzinha? - disse Rony que se antes já estava descontrolado, agora já havia perdido a razão.  
Os gêmeos também estavam com uma cara idêntica à de Rony. Harry foi recuando até encostar-se em alguém. Que era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o sr. Weasley.  
- O que você a minha filha hoje de manhã Harry? - perguntou com uma cara aparentemente bondosa mais com um brilho demoníaco nos olhos.  
- Eu... eu....  
- Fui eu! Saiam de perto dele seus animais! - gritou Gina brava por acharem que ela não sabia se defender  
Gina puxou Harry pela mão e o levou ao jardim.  
- Eu eim! A Gina ta muito estressada ultimamente... O que deu nela? -perguntou Rony  
Todos riram de Rony e a sra. Weasley e Hermione olhavam com desaprovação pela cena anterior.  
  
N.A 2 : Agora vem um mini diário com um pouco do que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo!  
  
N.A 3 : Obrigada pela colaboração da Ana Paula, que foi ver o nome certinho do time do Rony (o Chudley Cannos!)(Porque a coitada aqui tava sem nenhum livro e não lembrava disso)(e devo acrescentar, não se lembra(va) de muitas outras coisas também) XD  
  
Sexta-feira, 9 de Junho de 1995, 8 da noite No quarto  
  
Ontem eu fiquei muito brava por que os garotos acharam que eu não tinha tamanho nem força o suficiente para me virar! Humf! Só de pensar já fico nervosa!. De certa maneira foi divertido também, zuamos o Rony e um pouco o Harry. Eu até.... até o beijei! Hei! Mais foi apenas para que Hermione o visse com aquela espinha enorme... Vou me lembrar muito desse dia! Hoje foi meio chato pois depois que eu e Harry fomos pro jardim...Eu não estava muito afim de conversar mas eu acho que ele estava começando a ficar meio incomodado com a situação... ele murmurou um.... Há! Daqui a pouco eu continuo! Tenho que jantar! 


	2. Admitam!

N.A. : Bem... Essa história eu imaginei, ou melhor comecei apenas com uma idéia... "Uma espinha". Eu estava esperando minha mãe sair da Internet e estava ouvindo "Immaginary" do Evanescence quando eu lembrei de um episódio de "Doug" que ele fica com uma espinha na testa e inconscientemente eu imaginei o Harry com dessa. Há! Meu primeiro momento de verdadeira inspiração!  
  
Disclaimer: Recentemente descobriram minha tentativa de roubar Harry Potter, por isso eu admito em público que eu não roubei NADA! E que Harry Potter pertence a MIM. ¬¬. Voltamos a fic  
  
Capítulo 2 - Admitam!  
O silêncio incomodava os dois, mas Gina ainda estava irritada com seus irmãos e Harry percebendo isso ficou quietinho no seu canto também. Depois de um tempo, quando ele percebeu que Gina já estava mais calma, ele resolveu falar.  
- Gina?  
- Que? - perguntou secamente  
- Obrigado - disse Harry sorrindo docemente  
- Tudo bem - disse ela abobalhada com o sorriso dele - Hã?! Por que?  
- Por me salvar de seus irmãos! - disse ele mais empolgado - Se não fosse por você eu não estaria vivo!  
- Ah! Isso... Tudo bem! - disse Gina sorrindo levemente - Eles esquecem rápido  
- É de família então  
Depois de manter uma conversa sobre quadribol, Harry, percebendo que Gina estava com frio, a levou para dentro. Os dois sentaram no sofá entre Rony e Hermione. Eles estavam assistindo Televisão. O sr. Weasley havia ficado tão fascinado que comprara uma e todo mundo ficava assistindo pra passa o tempo.  
- E agora começamos o nosso programa de perguntas e respostas! - disse o apresentado  
- Hei! Que tal apostarmos 5 sicles pra quem acertar mais! Eu e o Harry contra você e a Gina!  
- Eu não posso! - disse Gina corando - Se não... Se não eu não terei dinheiro pra comprar o que eu quero!!!  
- E o que você quer Gina? - perguntou Rony interessado  
Gina não respondeu...  
- Virgínia Weasley! Não vá me dizer que... Que... Que você está mesmo com o Harry e quer dar um presente especial para ele!  
- Rony! Que imaginação fértil! Se ela não quiser fala, não a obrigue! Será pior para você!  
- Hermione - disse Rony veemente - Você não tem que se meter nos assuntos meu e da minha irmã. Você não tem nada a ver com isso!  
- Ronald! Você é um palerma mesmo! Eu fiz isso para ajudar a minha amiga Gina, e seu eu quiser continuar a defendê-la eu continuo, porque você não pode me obrigar a nada!  
- Há! A Hermione conseguiu mais uma vez deixar nosso irmãozinho, Roniquinho irritadinho - disse Jorge descendo a escada e mandando um beijinho estalo para Rony  
- É o que eu diga! Ouvir os dois brigando pode ser mais emocionante do que uma partida de Quadribol e até mais tediante do que uma corrida de lesmas! - completou Fred  
Todos olharam para os dois. Harry e Gina riram. Era a pura verdade! Num minuto era legal e engraçado ver os dois brigando mais depois de um tempo.... Sempre as mesmas razões... Aquilo enchia o saco!  
Hermione bufou e saiu pisando forte até o quarto de Gina. Rony por sua vez começou a gritar com os gêmeos coisas do tipo " QUEM VOCÊS ACHAM QUE SÃO PARA SE INTROMETEREM NA MINHA! NA MINHA! BRIGA!"  
- Gininha, acho que você não limpou o banheiro depois de se depilar - disse Fred  
- O QUE? DO QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FALANDO?!?!?!  
- É... ta tudo bagunçado... Fora que você não limpou seus pelos - completou Jorge com uma cara de nojo  
- Vocês não falaram isso! O QUE VOCÊS ESTAVAM FAZENDO NO MEU QUARTO?! SE VOCÊS SUJARAM MEU BANHEIRO E QUEREM POR A CULPA EM MIM VOCÊS VÃO SE ARREPENDER! - gritou ela vermelha. É, o fogo Weasley pegou ela de jeito. Gina pegou um vaso que estava ao seu lado e um livro, tacou um em cada cabeça, acertando em cheio na cabeça de Jorge e na barriga de Fred. Os dois colocaram a mão no local atingido, olharam um para a cara do outro e correram a toda velocidade para a cozinha. Gina ficou vermelha ao lembrar do que os gêmeos disseram e foi para o seu quarto.  
- Hermione?  
- Oi Gina... - disse Hermione secando as lágrimas  
- Por que você está chorando? É por causa do que a besta retangular do meu irmão falou?  
Hermione ficou quieta por um minuto e no outro se jogou em cima de Gina e ficou chorando.  
- Por que ele faz isso comigo Gina? O que eu fiz? - disse Hermione soluçando  
- Hei.... Calma menina! O Rony é assim mesmo, você devia saber o cabeça dura que ele é! Vocês são amigos há 6 anos! - Gina parou por um momento e franziu a sobrancelha "Há! Esqueci! Ela TAMBÉM é cabeça dura" - Esquece o que eu disse Mione  
- Por que?  
- Porque... Hã... Você também é cabeça dura - disse ela dando um sorriso amarelo  
Hermione suspirou e ficou pensando longos minutos em todas as vezes que os dois brigaram, agora que ela estava pensando nisso, as brigas não tinham sentido, eram sempre por coisas bobas, mais que na hora pareciam tem grande valor.  
- É... Somos mesmo né? - disse Hermione com um sorriso leve  
Gina apenas sorriu.  
- Há! Agora que eu me lembrei! Fred e Jorge apareceram aqui?  
- Não....  
Gina foi até o banheiro, e viu suas coisas todas jogadas pelo chão, até... até suas roupas intimas!  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - ela deu um berro e todos na casa entraram correndo no quarto para ver o que era  
- O que foi maninha? - perguntou Fred inocentemente  
- Ora seus! - dizendo isso Gina pulou no pescoço de Fred e começou a estrangulá-lo.  
Foi uma cena cômica. Gina estrangulando Fred, Jorge tentando puxá-la inutilmente pois gina cruzara as pernas na cintura do irmão. A sra. Weasley tentava acalmar Gina ao lado e Rony foi direto a Hermione.  
- Her... Hermione... Você estava chorando?  
- Não! Não estava Ronald - ela falou fuzilando o pobre coitado.  
- Fala logo!  
- Não fale mais comigo até que eu permita! - gritou ela e em seguida saiu do cômodo.  
Rony ficou em choque "Como ela pode são infantil?! As vezes eu não entendo ela!" e depois foi ajudar Jorge que depois de muito esforço conseguiram tirar Gina de lá. Ela estava bufando de raiva, seu rosto estava um vermelho fortíssimo, seu cabelo bagunçado e um olhar assassino. Fred estava com o pescoço tão vermelho quanto a face de Gina e ele estava começando achar que iria ficar roxo  
- Nunca... Nunca mais vocês façam isso... - Gina sibilou com raiva  
Os gêmeos saíram do quarto rapidinho. Vai que ela tinha outro ataque de raiva?! A sr.a Weasley acompanhou os gêmeos... Afinal, não adiantava querer conversar com a filha quando ela estava naquele estado emocional.  
Harry havia chegado agora do banho e estava só de toalha*,afinal ele terminou o mais rápido possível para ver o que estava acontecendo. Gina nem ligou, de tamanha raiva que sentia, expulsou sem mais nem menos a dupla que ainda estava em seu quarto. Ela sentou-se em sua cama e começou a bufar até se acalmar. Pegou o seu diário, afinal, era a melhor forma de descarregar sua raiva, escrevendo... Escrevendo até que seus pensamentos se ocupassem apenas naquilo. Era uma terapia.  
  
Sábado, 10 de Junho de 1995, 5 da tarde  
  
No Quarto  
  
Continuando.... ele murmurou um "obrigado" perto do meu ouvido... Acho que ele não percebeu, pois eu estou conseguindo me segurar perto dele e não fazer besteiras... Ele deu um sorriso! Eu fiquei abobalhada! Fora que... Por mil vassouras! Ele entrou aqui só de toalha e eu não percebi?! Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Ah... Eu estava com a cabeça em Fred e Jorge. Eles tiveram a coragem de entrar no MEU banheiro, fazer a maior bagunça, falar pra mim na frente do Harry que EU tinha sujado ele. E depilando minhas pernas... Ora! Eles me pagam!  
  
Hermione estava sentada no jardim dos Weasley, olhando o céu... "Ele parecia preucupado..." Não pôde conter um sorriso bobo, o desmanchou ao pensar "Ora! Ele é meu amigo! Era sua obrigação se preocupar com ela! Assim como Harry o faria...."  
- Fico pensando... Por que ele tem ciúmes de mim? Por que nós brigamos por coisas tão inúteis? - disse ela baixinho - POR QUE ELE É TÃO CABEÇA DURA?  
"Vai ver a gente só tem um temperamento explosivo mesmo.... E... É duro admitir mais nós dois somos cabeças duras....". Rony que estava em seu quarto sentado na janela olhando Hermione pensava a mesma coisa..... Ele suspirou tendo outra conclusão "Acho que eu devo pedir desculpas... Eu sei ela é tão cabeça dura que nunca dará o braço a torcer!" Ele parou por um instante mas depois pensou "Isso é bem complicado... Mas levando em conta o gênio da minha família.. Acho que também sou cabeça dura... Mesmo que seja bem menos que ela!"  
  
* N.A : Não resisti XD. Eu tinha que por isso para o meu contentamento!!!! N.A 2 : Uhu! Esse negócio de depilar a perna e pagar um mico não são experiências da autora! Que isso fique bem CLARO! N.A 3 : Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Obrigada a :  
  
(*) Ana-Chan (que está betando a minha fic!)  
  
(*) Utopia-90 (Não sabia que você gostaria da fic de um iniciante sem talento! XD)  
  
(*) Pretty Sakura (E olha que aquele episódio nem me chamou muita atenção!)  
  
(*) Verônica (minha super miga, que lê todos os lixos que eu escrevo XD)  
  
(*) Carol (Uma amiga minha que eu pedi pra ler ^^" E mesmo assim ela aprovou!) REVIEWS AGORA!! ^^"" 


	3. Desculpas

Q N.A. : Bem... Essa história eu imaginei, ou melhor comecei apenas com uma idéia... "Uma espinha". Eu estava esperando minha mãe sair da Internet e estava ouvindo "Immaginary" do Evanescence quando eu lembrei de um episódio de "Doug" que ele fica com uma espinha na testa e inconscientemente eu imaginei o Harry com dessa. Há! Meu primeiro momento de verdadeira inspiração!  
  
N.A. 2 : PELO AMOR DE SANTA TEREZINHA (de onde eu tirei isso? XD) Essa história de depilação não foi experiência da autora!!!!!! Foi uma coisa que eu acharia legal de por pra não ficar só no love! XD  
  
Disclaimer: *Olha para os lados....* Suas olheiras estão profundas, seu cabelo tão seboso quanto o de Snape e ela sussurra "Consegui!" Seus olhos ficam com um brilho estranho "Harry Potter é meu!" diz ela mostrando que atrás dela estava ninguém mais ninguém menos de J.K Rowling. "Não é que agora Harry Potter pertence à mim?!"  
  
Capítulo 3 - Desculpas...  
Passadas algumas semanas. As cartas de Hogwarts chegaram e a sra. Weasley prometeu comprar o material dos quatro amanhã. Rony e Hermione ainda não haviam se acertado e não conseguiam passar muito tempo no mesmo cômodo. Harry e Gina tentavam ajudá-los mais nunca dava certo. Fred e Jorge passavam o dia inteiro fora, procurando sem a sra. Weasley saber terreno em Hogsmeade. "Se eu conseguisse deixar os dois juntos...." pensou Gina para os dois lados, onde Rony e Hermione estavam sentados.  
- Gina?! Posso falar com você? - perguntou Harry apontando com a cabeça a escada. Gina fez um aceno afirmativo e os dois subiram para o quarto de Gina.  
- Eu não suporto mais os dois! Essa foi a briga mais idiota deles e a que esta demorando mais! - disse Harry revoltado  
- E você pensa que é bem fácil para mim suportar eles também. Você é amigo deles, é diferente!  
Harry suspirou e disse "O que faremos para os dois? Rony prometeu a um mês que queria pedir desculpas para ela! Mas ainda não cumpriu...."  
- A Mione está cedendo, ela chora toda a noite pensando que eu não a estou ouvindo soluçar - Gina parou por um momento, ficou pensando e encheu subitamente e rapidamente seu peito de ar - Já sei! Harry! A gente poderia esconder a varinha deles agora, depois de noite a chama eles para o meu quarto e os trancamos! Há aposto que depois de umas horas um deles cedem!  
- Isso vai ser interessante - disse Harry sorrindo  
Harry foi ao quarto de Rony e pegou a própria varinha e a do amigo, Gina fez a mesma coisa. Os dois guardaram as quatro varinhas em uma gaveta do bainheiro.  
- O que você queria com a minha irmãzinha?  
Hermione que já estava irritada ficou ainda pior. "Como ele pode duvidar do melhor amigo dele? Que panaca!". Rony viu que Hermione ficou mais irritada e pensou "Como pode?! Ela não tem o direito de se intrometer na minha vida ou no que eu falo!". Harry e Gina trocaram olhares idênticos de pânico.  
A noite já estava tudo preparado e eles estavam bem nervosos com aquilo tudo. Os dois tiraram a tarde, qual quer coisa que eles pudessem usar para abrir as duas portas e a janela.  
- Eu estava querendo falar com ela sobre.... - Nesse ponto Harry parou e corou levemente - Sobre a nossa relação... É sabe... - disse ele mais confiante - Nós estamos nos tornando grandes amigos! Não é Gina?!!??!  
- Oh! Claro meu amiguinho Harry  
Aquilo estava muito forçado. Rony percebeu isso... Hermione apenas o olhou com a boca em um linha fina.  
- O que você fez com a minha irmã?  
- Eu... Her... Nada!  
Rony franziu a sobrancelha e disse "Harry, você não sabe mentir...". Harry corou um pouco, mais logo depois sua cara ficou séria.  
- Rony.. Venha comigo  
Era hora de por o plano em ação! Logo depois que os dois sumiram na escada Gina disse com uma cara divertida "Mione! Agora que os garotos já foram para o quarto de Rony, eu tenho uma coisa pra te mostrar no meu quarto!". As duas seguiram o mesmo caminho que os garotos. Gina empurrou Hermione para dentro do seu quarto e Harry apareceu de um canto escuro e trancou a porta.  
- Harry.. Vem cá... Como você conseguiu prender o Rony ai dentro sem que ele berrasse e te socasse?  
- Eu hein Gina! Se eu fosse você não iria gostar de saber.....  
Gina o olhou chocada e depois franziu a testa. Hermione olhou para o quarto... Estava bem escuro e vazio.... Ela ouviu um leve barulho... Como se alguém estivesse se mexendo. "Meu Deus! O que a Gina quer fazer comigo?! O que será que tem aí?!" dizendo isso ela começou a se aproximar devagar enquanto o pobre do nosso querido Rony estava estatelado no chão acabando de acordar, ele havia levado um soco de seu amigo que o fizera desmaiar.... "Nunca pensei que Harry tivesse tanta força!". Rony parou de se mexer ao perceber que havia mais alguém no cômodo. Seus olhos já estavam se acostumando com a escuridão ele viu cabelos lanzudos e logo os ligou a Hermione. "Não acredito que os dois fizeram isso! É melhor eu parar de respirar forte... Mas acho que ela já percebeu!!"  
- Quem está ai?  
"Da para perceber que a voz dela está trêmula..."  
- Oh! A grande Granger tem medo então?!  
Hermione ficou quieta. Ou tentou pelo menos. Ela queria dar uma resposta bem grossa, mais já estava cheia daquilo. Seu rosto estava começando a ficar vermelho de raiva, era como se ela tivesse parado de respirar.  
- Vai ficar quieta? Pois bem, você me deu licença para falar! Porque foi uma coisa que você não deixou impune  
- RONALD WEASLEY! Eu não te agüento mais! Eu não vou te suportar nem mais um minto se você continuar com essas suas frases idiotas! Faça um favor para todos e cale a boca pelo menos um instante!  
Os dois pararam de falar e ficaram se encarando por vários minutos, Hermione foi para o outro lado do quarto em passos pequenos. Quando ela sentou-se, Rony percebeu que ela estava chorando, como ele a viu há um mês atrás...  
"Grande burrada você fez Ronald! Essa foi a pior coisa que você fez em toda a sua vida!" ele parou por um momento e franziu a sobrancelha. "Nesse dia.... Hei! Eu prometi que iria pedir desculpas a Hermione... O que acabou não acontecendo já que ela começou a me ignorar e eu fiquei com raiva... Acho que esse é o melhor momento...." E depois de travar uma grande batalha interna ele se decidiu.  
- Já ficamos brigados tempo de mais não acha? - ele perguntou com a voz suave. Enquanto dizia isso ele caminhava com passos firmes até Hermione. Mas ela não respondeu nada  
- Seu choro já diz tudo! Você não consegue mais ficar brigada comigo não é?  
Ele se sentou ao lado dela na cama de Gina e levantou seu queixo.  
- O que me diz?  
- Puxa Rony - disse Hermione abobalhada, ela olhou profundamente em seus olhos e o abraçou - Obrigada  
- Viu como não conseguia?!  
- Seu bobo! Vamos ter que pedir ajuda, como sairemos daqui?  
- Bem... Antes de me dar um belo de um soco, Harry disse que a porta abriria as 21:00!  
- São 8:50.... O que a gente vai fazer até lá?  
- A gente podia espera! Ué são apenas dez minutos  
- Pensei que você fosse dizer um "Vamos conversar!" Você não sabe ser mais educado?  
- Pronto Hermione. Já estamos conversando. Agora aquieta vai!  
Hermione o fuzilou com o olhar  
- Ta bom... Desculpa Mione! Não é bom a gente começar a brigar hoje... Vamos esperar um pouco!  
Ela deu uma risadinha balançando a cabeça negativamente.  
Os dez minutos passaram bem rápidos e logo eles ouviram a porta sendo destrancada, e viram os gêmeos. "Harry está dormindo no sofá e Gina no seu quarto maninho" avisou Fred antes de ir para o seu próprio quarto.  
  
Sábado, 25 de Julho de 1995, 8:15 da noite  
  
Na sala  
  
Hoje eu e Harry trancamos Hermione e Rony no meu quarto! O pobre do Harry vai ter que ficar aqui na sala para destrancar a porta e eu vou pro quarto do Rony dormir! Ele foi tão fofo sugerindo isso! Não tem como negar... O Harry é um bom companheiro! Hahahahaha de onde eu tirei isso? Um seriado? Um filme? Não sei... Ah! E eu ainda preciso bolar uma vingança para o que Fred e Jorge fizeram! Ah! Eles vão ver!  
  
N.A 3 : Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Obrigada a :  
  
(*) **Naty Spellman** (Não é experiência minha!!! XD!!! Esse cap. Foi pra você!)  
  
(*) Utopia-90 (Essas de alguém obrigar os personagens falar foi realmente boa! E bem...Sua fic é melhor que a minha ^^"" Ah! Esse foi pra você tb ^^)  
  
(*) Hokuto (Infelizmente ninguém aprontou... Mais eu posso dar uma dica... Leia o diário!!)  
  
(*) Ms. Julie Weasley (Isso é verdade! Por isso eu fiz esse cap. Especial R/Hr!)  
  
REVIEWS AGORA!! ^^"" 


	4. Quase Pago!

N.A. : Bem... Essa história eu imaginei, ou melhor comecei apenas com uma idéia... "Uma espinha". Eu estava esperando minha mãe sair da Internet e estava ouvindo "Immaginary" do Evanescence quando eu lembrei de um episódio de "Doug" que ele fica com uma espinha na testa e inconscientemente eu imaginei o Harry com dessa. Há! Meu primeiro momento de verdadeira inspiração!  
  
Disclaimer: Já que ela mudou a história original... (A história original era o Harry morrer no 3° livro) Eu a forçarei escrever direto! Para que acabe o livro logo! (Mas será que ela consegue entender o português?!) XD  
  
Capítulo 4 - Quase Pago...  
  
A Sra. Weasley já havia ido para o Beco Diagonal logo cedo prometendo voltar a noite com o material de todos enquanto Gina passara a tarde pensando... "O que fazer para os gêmeos? Fazer sua mãe entrar no quarto deles e descobrisse que eles ainda fabricavam logros? Ou fazê-la saber que eles estavam procurando um terreno para as Gemialidades Weasley? Não! Tudo parecia tão maldoso e insensível... Se eu fizer isso vou acabar com o sonho deles!".  
- Gina? Bem-vinda à Terra! Posso saber no que estava pensando?  
- Ah! Nada não... É tão bom saber que você está assim, de bom humor! Mesmo que... Que... - "Melhor não continuar... Isso pode lembrá-lo de Sirius..." - Esquece o que eu disse!  
- Mesmo que Sirius tenha morrido? - Harry sentiu um aperto enorme no coração mas ele não deixaria ela saber que ele estava tão frágil, mesmo que ele aparentasse estar forte - Não precisa se preocupar! É sério! Eu estou bem... Eu só não queria ouvir o nome dele tão cedo...  
- Desculpe - ela murmurou baixinho com a cabeça baixa - Eu não queria te fazer nada...  
- Eu sei.  
Nesse ponto ele levantou cabeça e gentilmente beijou a bochecha de Gina. Todo corado ele levantou desajeitado e ofereceu a mão para Gina "Vamos entrar, sim?" dizendo isso ele sorriu docemente. Quando eles entraram na sala encontraram Fred, Jorge e mais duas garotas. Que depois descobriram ser "amigas" dos dois. Uma tinha cabelos pretos lisos e olhos cor de mel. A outra tinha cabelos loiros com cachos definidos e olhos verdes.  
"Há! Vai ser agora ou nunca!"  
- Fred e Jorge... - começou Gina, mas foi interrompida pelas garotas  
- Quem são Fred e Jorge? - perguntou a loira.  
- Eles! - disse Gina apontando para os garotos.  
- Vocês disseram que seus nomes eram Tiago e Pedro.  
Gina sorriu por dentro. Começara.  
- Papai, mamãe - começou Gina chorosa.  
As duas ficaram brancas.  
- É, eles são meus pais! Eu sei que... Hã... Homens não podem ter filhos juntos.. Por isso eu sei que eu sou adotada mas eu fico contente por ter pais tão legais! - disse Gina gargalhando por dentro. Fred e Jorge estavam percebendo... Era o troco! - Papai, mamãe... Esse é o meu namorado, Harry! Nós já estamos namorando há um tempo e decidimos uma coisa...  
Harry ficou totalmente vermelho e começou a gaguejar e Gina deu um beliscão no braço dele sem que eles vissem.  
- É, é... Eu vim pedir - ele engoliu em seco.  
As garotas que estavam com Fred e Jorge estavam chocadas e ao mesmo tempo felizes "Que fofinho! Eles são um casalzinho tão bonito!"  
- Eu vim pedir a mão da Gina em casamento!  
- Pai, mãe... O Harry me fez muito feliz e eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com ele! Eu sei que vocês dois são gays por isso vocês não entendem! Mas eu quero que vocês compreendam que nós nos amamos e vamos nos casar!  
As mulheres levantaram decididas, parabenizaram o casal e, dando as costas aos dois, saíram com passos apressados em direção ao jardim.  
- GINA! - gritou Fred virando-se para onde Gina estava.  
- Hum? Cadê ela? - perguntou Jorge.  
Harry e Gina já estavam no quarto de Gina onde Hermione lia um livro e Rony via um jogo de quadribol pelo livro. Os dois levantaram os olhos do que estavam fazendo para verem Harry e Gina ofegantes trancando a porta.  
- O que aconteceu com vocês? - perguntou Rony.  
- Parece que vocês correram uma maratona.  
Os dois não falaram nada e desabaram um ao lado do outro na porta rindo.  
- Colocamo-as para fora!  
- Foi legal!  
- Vamos ter que repetir! Essa história de noivado foi ótima!  
- Principalmente a parte que você afirma que os dois são gays!  
Rony e Hermione olharam um para a cara do outro e exigiram saber o que acontecera nos mínimos detalhes. Eles ocultaram a parte do beijo, começando quando os dois já estavam vendo as mulheres. Todos riram muito, até a Sra. Weasley bater na porta para avisar que já havia chegado e que a janta estava pronta. Todos desceram para jantar, Gina e Harry escolheram cadeiras bem longe dos gêmeos. Eles, por sua vez, estavam calmos, como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
- Mamãe! A senhora está sabendo? - disse Fred sorrindo.  
- Do que, querido?  
- A Gina e o Harry estão namorando.  
Gina, que estava bebendo suco, cuspiu tudo e Harry começou a engasgar com a comida.  
- Fred! Jorge! Não contem mentiras para a mamãe - disse Gina sorrindo nervosa.  
- No que eu estou mentindo? Vocês dois confirmaram felizes que logo depois que você terminasse Hogwarts vocês se casariam! - disse Fred.  
- É, e até vocês disseram que o namoro de vocês estava indo as mil maravilhas!  
Iniciou-se o estardalhaço na casa da família Weasley, com Hermione dando gritinhos de alegria, Rony dizendo "Há! Então aquela história é mesmo mentira e vocês estão noivos!" E ele dizia isso se aproximando rapidamente de Harry. A Sra. Weasley dizendo "Não é cedo demais, querida?!" e os gêmeos entrando na dança e brigando com Harry.  
- CHEGA!!!!! - gritou Gina vermelha. Ela passou seu olhar em todos até parar em Fred e Jorge - Vocês! - disse ela apontando os gêmeos com o dedo indicador - Vocês vão apanhar!  
Ela começou a correr atrás deles, pegou água da mangueira e começou a molhar os dois até começarem a engolir água. Só parou quando a Sra. Weasley mesma desligou a torneira.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Domingo, 30 de Julho de 1995, 8:15 da noite  
  
Na Quarto  
  
Há pessoas mais malas que os gêmeos? Não.. Acho que não.... Ah! Tem sim Draco Malfoy. Não sei por que me lembrei daquele canalha agora... Acho que é porque toda minha família fala mal dele... Uma coisa que eu posso dizer é que hoje foi maravilhoso! O Harry me beijou!!!!! Ta certo... Foi na bochecha... Mas... Poxa, tava com o maior clima! Eu fiquei totalmente derretida! Uau... UAU, UAU e UAU. CHEGOU, CHEGOU, CHEGOU! O que eu encomendei chegou!!!  
  
Vou ficando por aqui! Eu tenho que pagar a coruja e... Ah, eu não posso dizer se não estraga a surpresa!  
  
N.A 2: Espero que vocês tenham gostado! É isso! Chegou aonde eu temia que chegasse!  
  
Apenas 2 pessoas no ff pra agradecer. XD Que maldade comigo gente... Poxa!  
  
(*) Utopia-90 (Obrigada! Poxa! Mesmo sendo só duas pessoas, vocês sabem elogiar, heim?! Quando eu vi os dois reviews eu fiquei super vermelha!)  
  
(*) Hokuto (É, é... A única parte que eu tentei ajudar foi dos gays. XD Por fim acabou sendo uma coisa leve...) N.A 3: Obrigado para: (*) Carol (Que está sempre elogiando minha fic... Por Messenger e comentando) (*) Laura (Que mesmo não comentando, falou comigo várias vezes no MSN me elogiando XD)  
  
(*) Aline (Minha beta, que até tirou a formalidade do e-mail e me fez um super elogio...Olha que eu posso me assumir comediante XD)  
  
REVIEWS AGORA!! ^^""  
POR FAVOR!!!!  
POR FAVOR!!!! 


	5. Festona

N.A. : Bem... Essa história eu imaginei, ou melhor comecei apenas com uma idéia... "Uma espinha". Eu estava esperando minha mãe sair da Internet e estava ouvindo "Immaginary" do Evanescence quando eu lembrei de um episódio de "Doug" que ele fica com uma espinha na testa e inconscientemente eu imaginei o Harry com dessa. Há! Meu primeiro momento de verdadeira inspiração!  
  
Disclaimer: OK.... Tive que devolvê-la para as autoridades! Ela não me entendia eu fiquei com raiva e a soltei.... Não sem antes dizer "Ladra!". Eu não tive escolha... Estavam atrás de mim! :'(  
  
N.A. 2: Preciso implorar? REVIEWS POR FAVOR! NEM PRECISA SER CADASTRADO! O QUE É QUE CUSTA? A falta de reviews está me causando pouca criatividade... Estou em um estado crítico ¬¬  
  
Capítulo 5 - Festona  
  
Harry acordou tranqüilo aquela manhã. Estava um dia fresco e Rony não estava na cama. "Será que eu acordei muito tarde?" Pensou enquanto se levantava e ia fazer sua higiene pessoal. Ele desceu a escada e se deparou com Gina fazendo café da manhã. Ela sorriu e perguntou "Bom dia! Ovos?".  
- Gina... Bom dia! Onde estão todos?  
- Bem... Mamãe teve uma conversa séria com os gêmeos sobre a loja de logros. E no final ela acabou se convencendo... Os três foram juntos procurarem terreno... Rony foi junto com Hermione para o três vassouras. Creio que eles queriam tratar de assuntos bem particulares.  
Harry estava indignado. "Como eles podem ir ao três vassouras e não me chamar?"  
- Calma Harry... Até parece que não queria ficar sozinho comigo... Há! Eu não mordo não! Pode se sentar aí - disse Gina apontando com a cabeça a mesa - Não se preocupe eles vão trazer cerveja amanteigada para nós dois!  
Harry e Gina comeram em um silêncio desconfortável. Ele lembrou do leve beijo que havia dado na garota há algumas horas atrás...  
- Gina... Desculpe... Acho que você ficou assim toda quieta por causa daquele beijo no seu rosto... Não é?  
- Claro que não Harry! Eu já passei por situações piores ao beijar Miguel Corner.  
- Ah....  
O silêncio estabeleceu-se novamente e Harry só tornou a falar quando Gina foi lavar os talheres usados.  
- Hã... Gina? Quer ajuda?  
- Ah, sim Harry obrigada! Seca o que eu já enxagüei...  
Eles passaram a manhã arrumando a casa. O que era um trabalho difícil considerando o tanto de pessoas que moravam lá e Fred e Jorge.  
- Sabe Gina... Você não me enganou... Fred e Jorge já tem terreno e a sra. Weasley já conversou com eles  
Gina ficou quieta e parecia um pouco pálida  
- Nossa! E não foi que eles me enganaram direitinho?! - disse ela coçando a cabeça. "Se ele descobrir vai ser o fim" pensou enquanto dava um risinho  
Harry suspirou. Havia alguma coisa ali que não cheirava bem.  
- Será que é no banheiro - disse Gina apontando com a cabeça o único lugar que faltava para limpar.  
Harry corou "Falei alto de mais!"  
- Creio que não Gina - disse Harry disfarçando e entrando no banheiro  
- O que poderia ser?  
- Foi só um comentário Gina.... Deixa pra lá...  
Ela fez uma careta e o olhou como se ele fosse um E.T.  
- Estou totalmente exausta. Tomara que a próxima limpeza demore bastante!  
- Espero não estar aqui quando isso acontecer  
Gina riu.  
- Sabe Harry... Acho que não é apenas o Rony e a Hermione que precisam se acertar - disse Gina olhando significativamente para Harry  
- Quem mais precisa? - perguntou Harry inocente  
Gina franziu a sobrancelha e disse simplesmente "Nós!"  
- Ah... O que nós temos que resolver Gina?  
- Sabe Harry... Pensa um pouco antes de falar qualquer coisa  
Dessa vez foi a vez de Harry franzir a sobrancelha.  
- O que você quer dizer com isso?  
Gina revirou os olhos. Era totalmente torturante dizer aquilo. Ela já estava começando a se irritar  
- Harry - ela deu um longo suspiro e continuou - O que você sente por mim?  
Harry não respondeu de imediato. Pensara que ela já havia apagado aquela paixonite boba  
- Bem... Gina hã....  
A cada segundo ele ia ficando mais e mais vermelho, mas não pôde responder pois Rony acabara de sair pela lareira com uma sacola cheia de doces  
- Oi vocês... - disse ele se limpando  
Em seguida chegou Hermione que pediu a ajuda de Rony para se levantar, que atendeu prontamente. Logo depois vieram Fred, Jorge e a sra. Weasley. Gina deu um olhar que Harry achou que significava "conversamos depois, e você não me escapa!"  
- Onde vocês foram? - perguntou Harry tentando olhar as sacolas  
- Ó querido... Me desculpe mas você parecia tão cansado ontem que eu deixei que você ficasse dormindo.  
Harry franziu a sobrancelha, afinal....Ela não tinha respondido a pergunta. Ele ia comentar isso mas Gina atropelou a voz dele perguntando bem alto o que ia ter de almoço. A sra. Weasley fez uma cara misteriosa e mandou Harry e Rony para a sala. De vez em quando Gina ou Hermione iam até a sala ver se estava tudo bem e se eles queriam alguma coisa que elas mesmas iriam buscar. Algumas vezes também, Rony saía e deixava ou Gina ou Hermione ou até um dos gêmeos com Harry. No momento estavam Harry e Jorge. Os dois estavam assitindo um programa quando Jorge começou "Harry...Meu chapa... Quais são as intenções com a minha irmãzinha?"  
- Por que?  
- Eu percebi como vocês dois interagem  
- A Gina é minha amiga só.... Calma!  
- Espero que você não faça nada para ela, porque você nos conhece e sabe o perigo que corre não?! - disse Jorge com um sorriso diabólico  
Harry engoliu em seco. "O que quer que eu faça para a Gina eu preciso pensar bem ou... Ou sobrará apenas meus restos...". Harry deu um leve sorriso como confirmação.  
Na cozinha a bagunça era geral. A única coisa que se sobrepunha ao barulho feito na cozinha era pelo da TV. Eles deixaram a TV num volume altíssimo para que Harry não ouvisse.  
- MAMÃE! CADE A SALADA?  
- NÃO SEI FILHA! PROCURA!  
Fred também não ajudava muito. Ele usava magia para tudo. E isso estava começou a irritar a sra. Weasley quando Fred "acidentalmente" roubou a salada. E quase jogou uma faca em Rony.  
- Toma aqui a salada Gininha - disse Fred calmo  
- FRED! ME AJUDA! - gritou Rony de lá de fora  
- O que foi maninho?  
- Temos que desgnomizar o jardim de novo  
- De novo? - perguntou Fred escandalizado  
- Sim... - disse Rony suspirando  
- GINA! CADÊ A FAIXA?  
- TA POR AI MIONE!  
- VEM AQUI ME AJUDAR A POR!  
- TO INDO!  
As duas colocaram a faixa, a sra. Weasley terminou de fazer o almoço e Fred e Rony desgnomizaram o jardim.  
- Maninho.... Pode deixar que eu fico aqui um pouco - disse Gina se largando no sofá  
- Gina, o que está acontecendo? Por que você está tão suada? Hoje nem está calor!  
- Nada não Harry! Mamãe estava cozinhando e eu estava ajudando... é do fogo sabe!  
Harry não respondeu. Ele apenas olhou Gina profundamente. Enquanto os dois conversavam Rony foi tomar banho e depois de uns dez minutos ele voltou expulsando Gina da sala. Disfarçadamente todos foram se arrumar enquanto Rony estava distraindo Harry na sala. Os dois ficaram jogando xadrez bruxo até que todos começaram a descer.  
- Harry vem cá... O que é que é isso?  
Harry foi até onde Rony estava para ver a mancha  
- Rony... Não sei mesmo  
- Por que você não limpou?  
- Rony! Eu e a Gina apenas passamos batido por essa manchinha  
Nesse meio tempo Fred e Jorge conseguiram passar.  
- Mas era pra você saber! Que tipo de faxineiro é você?  
- Eu não sou faxineiro Rony! - disse Harry revoltado  
- Então qual é o nome das pessoas que limpam a casa dos outros?  
Harry bufou. "Rony! Você sabe o que eu quero dizer! Eu limpei a casa porque VOCÊ e a Hermione foram ao três vassouras!".  
Com os gritos de Harry deu tempo para que Hermione e a sra. Weasley descessem.  
- Ta bom Harry... Eu estava brincando não precisa ficar bravo! Vamos tomar um banho! - disse Rony dando uns tapinhas nas costas de Harry - Tome no quarto da Gina e não esqueça de levar suas roupas!  
Harry pegou suas roupas e bateu na porta do quarto de Gina.  
- Harry é você?  
- Sou eu sim Gina! Posso tomar banho no seu banheiro?  
- Pode sim! Entra aí! - disse Gina enquanto Harry entrava - Hum... Harry... Você aceitaria sair comigo?  
- Hã?  
- É! Aqueles jantares... Sabe... Você paga a conta - disse ela divertida  
- Va... Va... Vamos....  
- Então ta! Eu vou pegar umas roupas pra você! - disse Gina tirando da mão de Harry a calça e a camisa  
Harry tomou banho, vestiu a roupa de gala que Gina lhe deu e os dois desceram de braços dados para o jardim. Quando Harry abriu a porta viu uma faixa com os dizeres "Feliz aniversário Harry!". Uma mesa grande com muita comida e abaixo da faixa os Weasley e Hermione os esperavam. Todos começaram a lhe desejar felicidades. Depois de toda a euforia, já que Fred "acidentalmente" jogara um colorante na cabeça de Harry o deixando ruivo, todos sentaram-se e começaram a comer. No meio do almoço, Hermione foi a primeira a se servir da salada. Quando pois o primeiro garfo na boca, seu cabelo ficou verde liso com cachos na ponta e sardas verdes.  
- Fred! Jorge! O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM?  
- Ixi... Mãe! Por que toda vez você põe a culpa em nós? - disse Jorge  
- É mãe! Eu vi o Rony pegando a salada! - disse Fred apontando para Rony  
Rony engasgou enquanto Hermione olhava furiosa para ele  
- RONALD! VOCÊ ACHA MUITO ENGRAÇADO DEIXAR OS CABELOS DOS OUTROS VERDES NÃO É?  
- Calma Mione! Não fui eu! - disse Rony encolhendo enquanto Hermione avançava com um garfo de salada  
- Como não Roniquinho? Você pega a salada, põe o negócio aí e está nos acusando? - disse Fred  
- É! Pela primeira vez nós não queríamos fazer nada de mais já que é aniversário do nosso grande amigo Harry!  
Enquanto Hermione chegava cada vez mais perto os dois gêmeos se cumprimentaram e cumprimentaram a suposta platéia. Eles ficaram olhando Rony ficar com cabelos e sardas verdes com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Parabéns maninho! - disse Fred  
- É! Você é uma ótima cobaia! E ainda por cima serve pra ficar com a culpa  
- Então foram vocês! - disse a sra. Weasley batendo a varinha na mão  
- Ah!!!!!! - gritaram jogando as mãos para cima e fugindo dos feitiços da sra. Weasley.  
Depois da longa caçada a sra. Weasley fez os gêmeos experimentarem a salada e limpar o resto da festa. Eles ficaram resmungando coisas como "Trabalho escravo!" ou "Não somos elfos domésticos!".  
- Ba! Isso não é justo! - disse um dos gêmeos alto  
Harry ficou olhando os gêmeos limpando sentindo pena deles. "Afinal... Eu também limpei a casa!". Ele passou os olhos pela sala acabando em Gina e ficou olhando seu rosto. "Como é bonita!" Harry parou por um instante e se repreendeu ao pensar por um minuto que gostava dela. "Ela é a irmã do meu melhor amigo!". Ele fez uma careta. "Do que adianta me repreender por esse motivo?! E daí que ela é mais nova que eu ou é a irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo? Por que criança ela não é mais!". Harry ficou vários minutos olhando para ela e refletindo sobre seus sentimentos. "Eu gosto dela....". Foi a última coisa que pensou antes de Rony o olhasse raiva por ficar olhando a sua irmãzinha tanto. A noite quando Gina inutilmente tentava dormir uma coruja branca pousou na janela e ficou dando bicadinhas. "Um bilhete!" sussurrou ela antes de pegar da coruja.  
i Gina,  
Encontre-me hoje, a meia noite na porta de trás da toca. /i N.A 3: Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Hei! Começamos a recuperar! Mas... Vamos em frente! Reviews SEMPRE! (Isso está no meu nick do MSN!)  
  
(*) Utopia-90 (Uau! Cada capítulo você me deixa mais orgulhosa de escrever! (assim como todos que postam!!!!! Vocês sabem mesmo elogiar uma pessoa!)  
  
(*) Ana-chan (Brigadão em Ana! Por ser minha beta e por ler essa fic ^^")  
  
(*) Hokuto (Eu fiquei tão feliz com a sua review que eu deixei esse capítulo maior especialmente pra você ^^""""""'')  
  
(*) Aline Maioral (Obrigada! Posso me considerar uma comediante? XD Se você posta sempre, sempre terá um comentário meu pra você XD Vamos lá gente! Todo mundo postando na fic da Aline também!)  
  
N.A 4: Obrigado para quem posta no 3V (Por favor da próxima vez escrever o cap. Que leu para que eu não fique tão perdida quanto hoje XD: (*) Carol (Que está sempre elogiando minha fic! Fico sempre muito feliz!) (*) Laura (Que agora está postando sempre também!)  
  
(*) Lari (Obrigada mesmo por elogiar a minha fic! Brigadão!)  
  
N.A. 5: Obrigada para quem me mandou e-mails:  
- Larissa Gallas (Nossa! Obrigada mesmo!! Você não sabe o quanto me faz bem esses e-mails! Eu fico radiante a cada review que eu recebo ^^" BRIGADA MESMO!)  
  
REVIEWS AGORA!! ^^""  
POR FAVOR!!!!  
POR FAVOR!!!! 


	6. Luna Lovegood

N.A. : Bem... Essa história eu imaginei, ou melhor comecei apenas com uma idéia... "Uma espinha". Eu estava esperando minha mãe sair da Internet e estava ouvindo "Immaginary" do Evanescence quando eu lembrei de um episódio de "Doug" que ele fica com uma espinha na testa e inconscientemente eu imaginei o Harry com dessa. Há! Meu primeiro momento de verdadeira inspiração!  
  
Disclaimer: Será que alguém está disposto a roubar Harry Potter junto comigo? Vamos lá! Escrevam-se! É só mandar um review falando disso XD ou falar comigo no Messenger do MSN (serena_tsukino03@hotmail.com)  
  
N.A 2: Leia a nota do final!  
  
Capítulo 6 - Luna Lovegood  
  
- Gina.... Essa aí não é a Edwiges - disse Hermione sonolenta  
- Claro que é Mione! Você está com sono e a vista embaçada! Pode dormir....  
- Quer meu spray de pimenta? - disse a garota se jogando na cama e rindo a toa  
- Há - há - há! Como você é engraçada!  
- Obrigada Gininha! Mas se eu fosse você eu levava! Vai saber quem é  
- Mione! Põe na cabeça vai! - disse Gina cobrindo a amiga - É o Harry! Ele não é nenhum maníaco! E por favor durma! Você parece uma bêbada rindo sozinha  
- Ah! Então foi isso que os gêmeos puseram na minha bebida! - disse Hermione levantando as duas mãos bobamente enquanto brincava com a poeira que caia  
- Mione! Pelas vassouras! Você parece uma retardada! Deite e durma!  
- Sim, senhor, senhor! - disse ela enquanto se jogava na cama e começava a bagunçar os lençóis  
Gina deu um suspiro e a meia-noite Gina saiu do quarto com o spray de pimenta e ficou esperando sentada na escada que Harry aparecesse.  
- Ele não vem! - sussurrou irritada  
- Quem não vem? - perguntou uma voz ao seu lado.  
- Ah!!! - disse uma sombra ao seu lado. Pelas formas era um rapaz. Bem alto com músculos quase aparentes e óculos.  
- Harry?  
- Gina? - perguntou a sombra com uma voz bêbada  
- O que você está fazendo aqui?  
- Não lembro - disse ele se jogando em cima de Gina  
- Ahá!! Então é isso que você foi fazer! - disse um ruivo alto saltando de trás de um arbusto alto  
- RONY! - O que você ta fazendo aqui? - disse Gina corando enquanto Harry que ainda estava agarrado nela, brincava com seus cachos.  
- Vim ver por que Harry estava saindo essa hora!  
- Rony?  
- Hermione? O... o .... o que você ta fazendo aqui?!  
- Não lembro - disse a garota dando uma risadinha débil  
- Eles não estão bem Rony! - disse Gina desviando da cabeça de Harry que tentava inutilmente beijá-la  
- Eu posso ajudar? - disse mais uma sombra ruiva  
- Fred? Ou Jorge? - perguntou Rony  
- Mim ser Hermione e quem ser você? - disse a garota sorrindo bobamente, cambaleando e caindo sentada no chão rindo  
- Eu sou o Fred, Mione e Harry... Gostaram da nossa bebida? Ela deixa o povão bêbado! E ninguém sabe que é alcoólico... - Vendo o olhar assustado de Gina continuou - Calma! Eles não viciam! Esse é o bom!  
Gina viu uma sombra não identificada e jogou spray de pimenta onde ela achou que deveria ser a pessoa  
- GINA! VOCÊ TA MALUCA? - gritou uma garota que Gina identificou como Luna Lovegood  
- Oh Luna! Desculpe-me!! Eu não sabia que era você! - disse Gina pondo a mão no braço da amiga  
- Ai! Tira a mão de mim! - gritou ela de novo  
Gina viu que o braço de Luna estava com um corte. Depois de uns minutos quando ela se recuperou e sentou-se ao lado de Gina  
- O que você fez no braço Luna?  
- Ah! Foi nessa sua cerca! Maldição!  
- Calma! - disse Gina rindo da amiga - O que é a srta. Veio fazer aqui?  
- Nossa! Isso é que é me querer por perto! - disse Luna com uma fingida indignação - Bem.... Minha família foi atacada e bem.. Você é minha melhor amiga então não tem problema né? - Ela continuou sem que Gina respondesse - Que bom! Onde eu posso dormir?  
- Você pode dormir no quarto de Percy  
- Você pode carregar minha mala  
- Vocês podem falar o que vai acontecer com o Harry e a Hermione? - disse Rony enquanto os dois se apoiavam um em cada ombro  
- A meia noite a bebedeira passa - disse Fred  
- Eu estou inutilizada - disse Luna - alguém vai ter que me levar para o quarto de Percy  
- Eu já vou levar a Mione - disse Jorge pegando a garota no colo  
- Eu já vou levar o Harry - disse Gina passando o braço do garoto em volta do pescoço  
- Eu te ajudo maninha! - disse Fred  
- Não! Você vai levar as malas dela! - disse Gina autoritária - Enquanto você! - disse apontando para Rony - Vai ajudar a Luna a subir!  
Os dois abaixaram as cabeças e fizeram o que lhes foi ordenado. Em pouco tempo Luna e Hermione já estavam acomodadas. Mas Harry estava relutante em subir as escadas.  
- Harry! Vamos logo! Eu quero dormir! Já é quase meia noite!  
Isso continuou alguns minutos até que ela não agüentava o garoto e literalmente o jogou no sofá sentando ao seu lado  
- Gina... - disse o garoto bêbado - Você é linda sabia?  
- Harry... - disse ela corando mais franziu a sobrancelha e se lembrou "Ele está completamente bêbado!" - Você está bêbado! Deixa eu levar você para o seu quarto  
Harry ficou de uma hora para outra sério. Tão sério que Gina se assustou. Ele parecia O galã de novela, que sabe o que e como fazer. Ele enlaçou Gina pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo. Não era aquele selinho fraco que ela havia dado nele há um mês e alguns dias. Era AQUELE beijo, que você lembra pra toda a vida. Harry a soltou e saiu marchando fortemente para o quarto de Rony seguido depois de um tempo por Gina. "Oh meu Deus! Ele! Harry Potter me beijou!!!!" Ela parou por um momento raciocinando "Mas ele estava bêbado!" Ela parou novamente ao pensar "Mais parecia tão perfeito!" E sacudiu ao quase ficar abobada novamente. "Ele estava bêbado! E talvez ele não quisesse fazer isso.... Talvez...". Mas se Gina tivesse olhado para o relógio de pulso, veria que a hora que ele a beijara eram 12:05 e terminara o beijo as 12:09.  
Rony mesmo tendo conseguido levar Hermione escadas acima não estava conseguindo colocá-la na cama. A meia noite e 5 minutos seu olhar bobinho foi trocado por um olhar totalmente malicioso . Rony franziu a sobrancelha e quando ele menos esperava, ela o jogou na cama ficando por cima dele e começou a tirar sua camiseta. Com muita força de vontade travar uma grande luta mental ele a tirou de cima. Ela caiu adormecida na cama enquanto ele fechava os botões da calça e colocava sua camisa. "O que deu nela?!" Ele a olhou dormindo profundamente e viu como ela era bonita com a expressão suave ao invés do rosto vermelho de raiva. "Quase eu não me controlo!" pensou antes de ir para o próprio quarto e encontrar Harry dormindo profundamente.  
Rony acordou na manhã seguinte com um estranho peso sobre o peito. Ele esfregou os olhos e viu uma cabeça loira dormindo em cima dele e uma Hermione muito brava ao seu lado.  
- RONALD! COMO VOCÊ EXPLICA ISSO? - gritou Hermione com profundas olheiras, o que a deixava mais assustadora  
- Eu... eu... - ele foi ficando cada vez mais vermelho - VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM A MINHA VIDA Hermione! POR QUE EU TENHO QUE DAR EXPLICAÇÕES A VOCÊ?  
Luna a essas alturas já havia acordado e já estava agarrada em Rony com um sorriso bobo no rosto.  
- E ai Rony? A noite foi boa pra você? Por que pra mim foi!  
Hermione ficou vermelha e saiu do quarto  
- A gente fez alguma coisa Luna? - perguntou Rony branco  
- Claro que não bobinho! Era só pra ela ficar com ciúmes!  
Os dois desceram pra tomar café com Luna agarrada na cintura de Rony. Quando os dois entraram na cozinha os gêmeos fizeram uma cara de nojo e Hermione fingiu não ter visto os dois entrarem. A sra. Weasley serviu o café da manhã para todos, inclusive Harry que com muita dor de cabeça desceu acompanhado de Gina recebendo olhares desaprovadores dos irmãos. Eles explicaram que cinco minutos após o termino do efeito a pessoa fazia o que ela mais queria, e que ela não lembraria mais eles estavam tentando fazer uma que de para a pessoa se lembrar de tudo o que ela fez. Gina ficou totalmente escarlate e pediu licença, Harry a seguiu e a alcançou quando ela sentou-se em baixo de uma arvore.  
- Hã.... - começou ele coçando a cabeça - O que eu fiz ontem Gina?  
- Não queira saber - ela respondeu secamente  
- Ah sim - resmungou ele - Eu quero saber!  
- Oh... Harry - disse ela com nojo - Você foi um monstro pervertido  
- O QUE? - disse ele arregalando os olhos  
Ela franziu a sobrancelha e pela cara dele, ela achou que talvez tivesse exagerado  
- Calma!! Não é isso que você ta pensando! Você só me beijou! - dizendo isso ela ficou da cor de um tomate  
- Ah... Eu fiz isso é? Que horas? - disse ele vermelho um sorriso doce no rosto  
- Bem... A meia noite e cinco  
Ele engoliu em seco. "Uma coisa é admitir. Outra coisa é declarar!" ele pensou nervoso  
- E... E... Eu... Desculpe Gina... Você deve ter ficado com raiva de mim - disse ele baixando cada vez mais a voz e ficando cada vez mais vermelho  
- Raiva? Por que? Eu....... - murmurou ela - "Ah! Isso é tão difícil de dizer!" - Eu... Gostei... - disse ela num fiozinho de voz  
Duas semanas se passaram e Luna continuava a dar em cima de Rony sempre que podia, Harry e Gina tentavam não se encontrar... Talvez pela vergonha que sentiam ao terem praticamente se declarado um ao outro.  
"Apesar de não ser o correto, ou o mais descente eu tenho que ir a luta! Ou a Mione vai roubá-lo de mim!" pensou a garota em quanto piscava para Rony. Hermione estava cada dia pior. Não havia mais brigas mas parecia que ela estava reprimindo sua raiva e ciúmes.  
- Rony... Que tal a gente ir pro seu quarto? - perguntou Luna quando ela, Gina, Harry, Fred, Jorge e por um acaso Hermione estavam sentados no jardim da Toca.  
- Pare de se insinuar! - gritou Hermione já não agüentando mais  
- Por que? Você tem inveja?  
Um gongo foi tocado por Fred enquanto Jorge falava "Primeiro round! Vai". As duas pareciam querer realmente se atacar. Luna pulou em cima de Hermione e começou a puxar seus cabelos lanzudos enquanto Hermione dava tapas com cada vez mais força na cara de Luna.  
- Uau! E tudo isso é por você maninho - disse Fred  
- Duas! Vai saber se o nosso garanhão aqui vai agüentar! - completou Jorge  
- SEPAREM ELAS! - gritou Gina entrando no meio dos gêmeos e dando petelecos nas orelhas deles  
Depois de muito esforço os gêmeos conseguiram separá-las levando alguns arranhões e tapas. Luna estava com o cabelo todo de pé com as bochechas coradas e alguns arranhões. Hermione estava vermelha com alguns tufos de cabelos a menos e um olhar triunfante no rosto. Rony arrastou Hermione para um canto para uma conversinha. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Como muitos já sabem este é o fim oficial da fic. Eu realmente não consigo terminar ela (como todas as outras) E ah... Algumas leitoras começaram a pedir tanto para que eu não parasse que eu fiz uma lista. Se eu tiver um dia mais de 25 assinaturas eu continuo.... Temos a vida inteira pela frente ^^" então eu não me importo de esperar.... Vou guardar sempre essa lista comigo de recordação ^^". Agora vai uma lista de todas as pessoas que postaram (que infelizmente.... São poucas....)  
OBRIGADA A:  
Fanfiction.net Ana - Chan Utopia - 90 Pretty Sakura Verônica Carol Naty Spellman Hokuto Ms. Julie Weasley Aline Maioral Lara Gallas []HiPoGrIFuH[]  
3 Vassouras Paula Carol Mione Granger Weasley Laura Lari Tami.Vi  
  
E-mail  
  
Babi Prince Larissa Gallas  
  
Se eu me esqueci de alguém avise!! Obrigada mesmo a vocês que estão  
nessas três listas! 


	7. Uma Coisa Ansiada Por Muito Tempo

N.A. : Bem... Essa história eu imaginei, ou melhor comecei apenas com uma idéia... "Uma espinha". Eu estava esperando minha mãe sair da Internet e estava ouvindo "Imaginary" do Evanescence quando eu lembrei de um episódio de "Doug" que ele fica com uma espinha na testa e inconscientemente eu imaginei o Harry com dessa. Há! Meu primeiro momento de verdadeira inspiração!  
  
Disclaimer: Como ninguém quer pegar Harry Potter de volta para mim (já que eu sou a verdadeira autora) vou deixar esses disclaimers idiotas pra lá....  
  
Capítulo 7 - Uma coisa ansiada por muito tempo  
  
- Qual o seu problema Hermione?  
- Eu... Eu...  
- Por que você agrediu a Luna daquele jeito! Você não é nada minha!  
Hermione segurou a respiração por um momento. "É verdade.... Eu não sou nada dele.... Por que eu me incomodo com isso?" Ela voltou a respirar e olhou profundamente nos olhos de Rony buscando a solução. "Por que ele é meu amigo?" se perguntou procurando vestígio de alguma emoção em seus olhos  
- Por que você gosta dele? - arriscou uma vozinha em sua cabeça  
- Não! Não! Não! Eu não gosto dele! - ela gritou desesperada para a sua mente  
- Tem certeza?  
- Hein Hermione! Por que você não fala o por.....  
- Rony.... - disse ela num fiozinho de voz - Rony.... Sabe por que eu agredi a Luna?  
- Por que? - perguntou ele despreocupado  
- Porque.... Eu gosto de você - disse Hermione ficando roxa de vergonha  
Ele olhou para os olhos de Hermione onde a esperança de ser correspondida estava predominante.  
- Mas eu não gosto de você - disse ele sério  
- Não? - disse ela com a voz rouca e os olhos cheios d'água  
- Não - ele parou por um momento vendo Hermione abaixar a cabeça e chorar silenciosamente - Eu amo você - disse Rony levantando o rosto de Hermione e secando suas lágrimas  
Hermione ficou muda olhando os olhos de Rony profundamente o que pareceu anos quando finalmente ele se mexeu. Ele estava chegando perigosamente perto de sua boca, cada segundo ele chegava mais perto, mas Fred interrompeu gritando para que os dois fossem almoçar. Rony praguejou alto e levantou-se dando alguns passos à frente.  
- Ronald! Cadê a sua educação? - disse ela se levantando irritada  
Ele a olhou com um sorriso maroto.  
- Está aqui - disse ele dando dois passos largos em direção a garota, enlaçando-a pela cintura e beijando-a. Ele saiu andando deixando Hermione com os olhos arregalados, a mão na boca e arrepiada. Rony olhou para a esquerda a tempo de ver um vulto de cabelos loiros sair correndo. Ele correu atrás do vulto sem pensar duas vezes até que encontrou Luna sentada atrás da cerca que parecia ter sido aberta com uma certa violência.  
- Luna? - perguntou Rony sentando-se ao lado da garota - Posso me sentar?  
- Já sentou não é? - disse ela com raiva  
Parecia que ela havia chorado. E bastante...  
- Você está bem?  
- COMO VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ESTOU SEU IDIOTA?!?!  
Rony olhou com pena para a garota que começava a chorar novamente  
- Hã.... Bem?  
- Não! Eu não estou nada bem!  
- Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - disse ele espantado ao ver este lado de Luna  
- Por que? - disse ela com frieza e estreitando os olhos  
- É.... Por que?  
Ela começou a sorrir de um jeito estranho e quando Rony se conta ele sentia uma grande dor em seu rosto e Luna sair com um cara sorridente e saltitando até a Toca  
- Mulheres.... Vai entender... - disse ele balançando a cabeça negativamente. E saiu andando para a cozinha onde Hermione, Harry, Gina, Fred, Jorge, a recém chegada Luna e a sra. Weasley estavam almoçando. No meio do almoço onde Gina estava chamando os gêmeos por maldade de Gred e Forge uma coruja bela, de vários tons cinzas deixou uma carta no colo de Hermione e levantou vôo graciosamente.  
- Que espetáculo não? - disse Fred com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas  
- É... De quem é carta Mione? Seu namorado? - disse Jorge com um sorriso malicioso  
Rony prendeu a respiração e ficou vermelho de raiva esperando uma resposta de Hermione, entretanto esta se retirou da mesa sem dizer nada. Quando chegou no quarto de Gina ela trancou a porta, deitou-se na cama e leu a carta.  
  
Cara Hermione, Como você está? Espero que bem! Estou com saudades... Você não me escreve mais! Fico esperando ansiosamente uma carta sua, mas parece que você sumiu! Aconteceu algo? Espero respostas! Por favor me escreva!  
Com muito carinho,  
Vitor Krum  
  
Ela deu um sorriso. "Não acredito que ele ainda gosta de mim! Melhor eu me distanciar dele...". Hermione pegou tinta e papel, escreveu uma breve resposta e usou Edwiges para mandar a carta. "Pra que guardar isso? Hum... O Rony não vai gostar!" Ela balançou a cabeça a fim de tirar aquilo da cabeça. "Desde quando eu me importo com o que o Rony pensa a fala de mim?"  
- Desde que ele te beijou? - disse aquela vozinha insistente e irritante  
- Cala a boca!  
- Quem? Eu? - disse Gina que ouvia walkman  
De tão distraída Hermione nem percebeu que Gina entrara no quarto.  
- Ah! Não é você não Gininha! Calma! Eu já estou saindo ok?!  
Hermione amassou a carta, jogou no lixo e saiu correndo porta a fora. Logo que Hermione saiu Gina desligou o Walkman e pulou em cima do lixo para ler a carta que mandaram para Hermione. "Ah! Não acredito que esse Krum ainda tem esperanças com ela!" pensou com um sorriso de quem acaba de descobrir o maior dos segredos. "Com certeza o Roniquinho vai querer saber quem escreveu e o que nosso querido Krum escreveu!" pensou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Ela desamassou a carta e jogou um leve perfume. Para fazê-lo pensar que Hermione ficara abraçada à carta por muito tempo.  
- Isso vai ser ótimo! - murmurou para si mesma esfregando as mãos  
- Gina? - perguntou Harry pondo a cara dentro do quarto  
- Oi Harryzinho - disse ela ainda radiante  
- Que alegria toda é essa?  
- Olha só isso! - disse ela estendendo a carta de Krum para que Harry lesse.  
- Hum... Uhum - murmurou para si mesmo enquanto lia a carta - O que você vai fazer com ela Gina?  
- Ah! Eu? Nadinha! Nadinha mesmo! - disse ela com um sorriso falso  
- Não me engane Gina! Eu te conheço bem o suficiente!  
- Mentiroso - disse ela fazendo muxoxo. Ela fez um aceno chamando Harry para mais perto e começou a sussurrar em seu ouvido - Em todo caso, eu tenho certeza que o Roniquito vai vim aqui à noite querendo ler a carta! E...  
Gina não pode mais contar seu plano pois Gred e Forge chegaram e começaram a abrir um berreiro dizendo que Harry e Gina estavam se engolindo em pleno quarto.  
- Gina! Como você pôde fazer isso conosco irmãzinha? - disse Fred pondo as mãos em cada lado de seu rosto teatralmente  
- Nós botávamos tanta fé em você! Você era um exemplo de pureza! - completou Jorge fazendo acenos negativos com a cabeça  
Hermione e Rony chegaram logo depois. Ela estava com o cabelo desarrumado e sem batom. E Rony estava com marcas de batom pela boca e o cabelo totalmente desarrumado. Ignorando totalmente o escarcéu que eles haviam feito com Harry e Gina começaram as provocações com Rony e Hermione.  
- A tarde foi boa hein irmãozinho - disse Jorge piscando descaradamente  
- Não podemos dizer o mesmo já que ALGUÉM - disse Fred olhando para Gina - Fez o favor de falar as nossas companhias que éramos gays!  
- Mas eu posso fazer companhia para vocês! - disse Gina parecendo inocente olhando para uma sra. Atrás dos gêmeos  
- Não queremos que nossa irmã faça esse tipo de companhia para nós! - disse Fred aterrorizado  
- Que tipo de companhia vocês dois querem? - perguntou uma voz sinistra atrás dos dois que por sinal estava batendo os pés  
Os dois levantaram os ombros e desaparataram.  
- Ah esses dois - disse a sra. Weasley jogando as mãos para cima e saindo do quarto de Gina  
Rony e Hermione que estavam vermelhos pelo comentário de Jorge se retiraram.  
- A tarde dos dois foi realmente boa né? - disse Gina rindo  
- Parece que foi mais divertida que a nossa! - disse Harry sorrindo docemente - Hei Gina! Vamos lá pra fora! Está um pôr-do-sol lindo!  
Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça. "É muito mais fácil que falar..." Os dois chegaram ao jardim e ficaram sentados apenas pensando e olhando o pôr-do-sol. Uma Harry não agüentou mais e ficou olhando para ela perdido em pensamentos.  
"É! Admitir para si mesmo que se gosta de alguém é mais fácil do que falar! Aposto que ela não conseguiria me entender de tanto que eu gaguejaria"  
- Que foi? - disse ela sorrindo para ele corada  
- Nada! Eu só estava vendo, mas parece que você está realmente cansada! De que será?  
- De ficar acordada? - disse ela brincando - Eu só estou com um pouco de sono  
Ele sorriu docemente e estendeu as pernas. "Deita aqui" ele disse pondo desajeitadamente a mão em um dos ombros de Gina.  
Gina sentiu um arrepio passar por todo o seu corpo ao ser tocada por Harry. E parecia que ele também estava sentindo isso. Ele sorriu mais uma vez e bateu duas vezes em sua própria perna oferecendo-a a Gina. Ela deitou de olhos fechados nele espalhando seus cabelos ruivos por toda parte. Harry por sua vez acariciava o rosto dela e seus cabelos uma vez ou outra. Admirando cada vez mais a garota  
- Amanhã é primeiro de setembro não é? - perguntou Gina de olhos fechado com a voz fraca  
- É sim.... E você vai sentar junto comigo não é?  
- Claro! Quem não gostaria de sentar com o menino-quesobreviveu? - perguntou ela com um sorriso maroto  
- Hã... O pessoal de Sonserina talvez - respondeu ele sorrindo também  
Eles ficaram sorrindo por um longo tempo até entrarem na Toca. Harry abraçou Gina antes dela entrar no quarto e deu um beijo em sua testa. Ele murmurou um "Boa noite Gina" mas antes de subir Gina segurou seu braço.  
- Ah! Harry! Antes que eu me esqueça de novo! Seu presente está guardado aqui! Espera um pouco! - disse Gina que corada tentava disfarçar o vermelho  
Harry também estava vermelho mas nem prestou atenção no que a garota havia lhe dito. Ele ainda estava nas nuvens. "A pele dela é tão macia! E ela tem um cheiro tão bom! Eu poderia ficar naquele jeito para sempre!". Quando Gina entrou para pegar o presente, Harry começou a subir as escadas rapidamente. "O Rony vai pensar se me vir parado perto do quarto de Gina como um bobo?". Ele despiu-se e deitou-se na cama ao lado da de Rony onde ele vira que Rony fingia dormir. Ele deu um sorriso de descrença e fechou os olhos. Rony começou a levantar devagar de sua cama. "Ele vai ao quarto da Hermione ver o que o Krum escreveu!". Os passos de Rony foram ouvidos na escada descendo. "Oh sim! Ele vai lá!" pensou rindo baixo. Parecia que Rony havia tropeçado em algo e agora ele rolava escada abaixo, também se ouviu algo quebrando e uma garota chorando.  
- O que?! Uma garota chorando?! - disse ele levantando e correndo para onde os dois estavam  
Do lado esquerdo estava Rony passando várias vezes à mão na cabeça e reclamando da dor. Do lado direito estava Gina. Chorando feito uma criança. No meio dois havia um pacote que parecia estar estilhaçado.  
- O que está havendo? - disse a sra. Weasley aparecendo atrás de Harry  
- Nós trombamos na escada e caímos mãe! - disse Gina entre soluços  
Rony estava massageando a cabeça mais parecia que sua perna direita havia quebrado.  
Hermione apareceu logo depois indo acudir Rony enquanto a sra. Weasley ia se preparar para levar Rony ao St. Mungus Harry tentavam fazer Gina parar de chorar.  
Depois de pedir para dormir no quarto do irmão para não ficar sozinha, a sra. Weasley, Hermione e Rony saíram de casa avisando a Harry que ela deixara um bilhete para os gêmeos.  
- O que é isso Gina? - perguntou Harry cautelosamente agora que ela dava apenas alguns soluços  
- Era o seu presente.... - disse ela chorosa  
- O que era? - perguntou ele curioso  
- Era.... Ainda é na verdade.... Um álbum de fotos....  
- Tinha alguma coisa lá de vidro, porque deu pra ouvir do quarto do Rony quebrando  
- Ah... Era uma moldura praquela foto de todo mundo junto no seu aniversário! Eu tinha economizado para comprar aquela moldura... Ela tinha detalhes em ouro sabe....  
- Mas você disse que também tinha um álbum não é?  
- É... Disse ela com um sorriso fraco - Com fotos de Hogwarts! Eu e o Colin que tiramos  
- Ah! Eu vou querer ver! Obrigado Gina!  
Ela corou e lhe abraçou  
- Feliz aniversário Harry!  
- De novo?  
- Eu não me cansaria de lhe felicitar  
Os dois ficaram lado a lado no sofá olhando o álbum até adormecerem. Gina encostada no ombro de Harry e ele lhe abraçando com a cabeça apoiada no sofá.  
  
N. A. 2: Nossa! Esse foi o maior capítulo que eu já escrevi! Ufa! Que trabalho! N. A. 3: Obrigada a:  
  
Fan fiction: Laragallas*OM* | Utopia_90 | Pretty Sakura | Lovely Secrets | Sweet Sakura3 | Natália | ^Any_zinha^ | Aline Potter | Queen Julia | Nandinha Shinomori 3 Vassouras: Lari | Laura | Carol | Amanda | Nilton | Murilo Angelini | Mione WoOd | Fernanda | Lovegood Potter  
  
Nossa!!! Quanta gente! God! Obrigada a quem está sempre postando e ao povo que começou a postar! Bem... Tenho que dizer que duas pessoas me chamaram a atenção... a Lovely Secrets (que falou que ia sempre comentar) e a Queen Julia (Minha escritora favorita do ff) XD Brigada!!!!!!! Outra coisa que me impressionou foi o n° de reviews que eu recebi! Vamos fazer a conta XD  
  
32 21+ 02 __ 55  
  
Pra vocês verem que eu não estou mentindo! Isso aí! 55 reviews! Vocês tem noção da felicidade da autora?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?! EU ESTOU RADIANTE! E TODOS QUE LERAM E MANDARAM REVIEWS ME DEIXARAM ASSIM! OBRIGADA MESMO!!!!!!  
  
A autora necessitada agradece! 


	8. Julia

body {SCROLLBAR-FACE-COLOR: #333333; SCROLLBAR-HIGHLIGHT-COLOR: #333333; SCROLLBAR-SHADOW-COLOR: #666666; SCROLLBAR-3DLIGHT-COLOR: #666666; SCROLLBAR-ARROW-COLOR: #333333; SCROLLBAR-TRACK-COLOR: #333333; SCROLLBAR-DARKSHADOW-COLOR: #333333} Começou Por Causa Daquilo - Capítulo 8 - Julia A:hover {color: #FFFFFF; font-family: Comic Sans MS; text-decoration: overline; font-style: italic} p.MsoNormal {mso-style-parent:""; margin-bottom:.0001pt; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; margin-left:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-top:0cm} 

N.A. : Bem... Essa história eu imaginei, ou melhor comecei apenas com uma idéia... "Uma espinha". Eu estava esperando minha mãe sair da Internet e estava ouvindo "Imaginary" do Evanescence quando eu lembrei de um episódio de "Doug" que ele fica com uma espinha na testa e inconscientemente eu imaginei o Harry com dessa. Há! Meu primeiro momento de verdadeira inspiração!  
  
Disclaimer: Como "alguém" me pediu pra mim não parar com os disclaimers Porque é o ponto forte dos capítulos! (Oras! Vocês vem aqui pra ver os disclaimers?!?!?!?!) ;____; Que maldade. Harry Potter JÁ foi meu... Mais a J.K. pegou de mim emprestado e nunca mais devolveu!  
  


Capítulo 8 - Julia

O dia seguinte foi uma loucura. A Sra. Weasley ainda não tinha voltado com Rony e Hermione.  
Fred e Jorge não gostaram se serem chamados de "Gred e Forje". De manhã, Fred apareceu com uma vareta de bambu, batendo na mesa e acordando os dois "pombinhos" como dizia Jorge  
- Então... - disse Fred batendo levemente a vareta na mão - Os pombinhos vão levantar? Ou não?! - nesse momento ele bateu novamente a vareta na mesa com um sorriso maligno  
- Sabe... - disse Jorge olhando de um para o outro - Vocês não gostariam que o seu "pai" usasse.... Fiquei sabendo que dói! Eu não posso contê-lo quando ele fica bravo... Já que eu sou apenas uma "mulherzinha"  
Aquilo era uma vingança.... "É melhor eu pensar rápido! Como sairemos de perto deles?!" pensou Gina olhando para todos com os olhos arregalados  
Tudo foi muito rápido. Com os reflexos de apanhador, Harry jogou a mesinha em cima dos gêmeos e arrastou Gina escada acima para o quarto da ruiva. Eles fecharam a porta num grande estrondo, a trancaram, e empurraram a cama e a deixaram de frente para porta. Eles sentaram ofegantes. Ouviram um estampido e Fred e Jorge apareceram lado a lado com caras marotas.  
- Sabe... vocês não podem fugir de nós - disse Jorge com um sorriso maligno  
- O castigo será pior agora! - sussurrou Fred se aproximando de Harry e Gina batendo levemente a vara nas mãos De longe se ouvia gritos de desespero. O castigo para eles era o pior do mundo.  
Quando a Sra. Weasley chegou largou Rony já inteiro e Hermione na sala e foi até o quarto de Gina correndo. No caminho os gritos histéricos de Gina e alguns berros de Harry eram cada mais fortes.  
- Fred! - gritou Gina  
- Jorge! - gritou Harry  
A Sra. Weasley parou por um momento na escada. "Esses dois! Aprontaram de novo com a Gina! E ainda meteram o Harry nisso! Coitadinho..." pensou ela balançando a cabeça negativamente. "CoitadinhoS" se corrigiu ao lembrar que Gina também estava envolvida  
- Mãe! - gritou Gina assim que a Sra. Weasley entrou no quarto - Olha o que Fred e Jorge fizeram! - disse ela apontando uma tatuagem de um meio coração com os dizeres "Draco Malfoy é Sexy".  
Harry virou-se a Sra. Weasley pôde ver que ele tinha a outra metade do coração com os dizeres "Colin, me beija!"  
- E elas ficaram um ano! Ou seja! só no próximo primeiro de Setembro elas sumiram! - disse Fred feliz  
- Não é ótimo? Você pode escolher vários outros tipos! A venda na loja "Gemialidades Weasley" por 5 sicles cada!  
- Eu vou achar ótimo quando vocês dois ficarem de castigo - disse a Sra. Weasley crispando o lábio fazendo-o ficar em uma linha fina  
- Eu não quero ficar de castigo! Já somos maiores de idade! - disse Fred sorrindo - Você quer ficar de castigo Jorge?  
- Eu não! - disse ele fazendo uma falsa careta  
- Então mamãe, nós vamos desaparecer! Voltamos amanhã cedo! Dizendo isso os dois desaparataram.  
Na mesma hora Rony e Hermione entraram no quarto. Ao verem as tatuagens de Harry e Gina as reações foram as mais variadas possíveis. Rony começou a mudar de cor. Provavelmente segurando o riso para que a mãe não ralhasse com ele. O que estava parecendo ser bem difícil. Hermione deu a risada mais estranha já ouvida. Ela começou a rir parecendo... Um.... Carneiro? Rony não agüentou mais. Ouvir a estranha risada de Hermione foi o fim. Ele começou a gargalhar mais e mais, ignorando a briga da mãe ou as caras de Harry e Gina.

- Crianças! Isso não tem graça e.... – disse a Sra. Weasley olhando para o relógio – E vocês vão se atrasar! Se arrumem porque o carro do ministério já deve estar chegando!  
Todos saíram correndo para pegar o resto de suas coisas antes que o carro do ministério chegasse e a Sra. Weasley tivesse que mandar algo pelo correio. Harry foi direto para baixo onde o porta-retrato já estava concertado. "Provavelmente foi a Sra. Weasley...." pensou o garoto olhando o porta retrato. Harry estava acenando e sorrindo levemente, olhando para frente e para o lado, onde se encontrava Gina olhando para frente também acenando e rindo da cara de Rony, Fred, Jorge e Hermione. Eles estavam com os cabelos verdes! Isso não seria uma coisa que ele esqueceria. Pegou também o álbum que ficara vendo com Gina até tarde da noite de ontem. O carro do ministério chegou logo. Todos embaçaram e chegaram à plataforma três pras onze. Rony e Hermione foram para a cabine dos monitores e Harry e Gina foram à batalha para achar uma cabine desocupada.  
Harry e Gina abriram cuidadosamente a última porta do vagão a procura de passageiros. Os olhos deles logo pousaram em uma garota loira de cabelos até a altura do pescoço olhando compenetrada para a paisagem com uma aparente cara de tédio. –Hum... Licença.. - disse Gina se sentando ao lado da garota. Harry sentou-se de frente para Gina  
- Quem disse que eu permito que você sente ai? - disse a garota virando-se e encarando Harry Agora eles podiam vê-la melhor. Os olhos dela eram azuis claros.. Tão bonitos quanto tristes. E seu rosto era tão redondo quanto o de Neville  
- Eu não gosto dele - disse ela simplesmente  
- Ah... "É melhor eu não falar muita coisa... Ou é capaz de eu ir pra fora também" 

Como se adivinhando os pensamentos de Gina, Julia disse gentilmente "Não se preocupe... Eu não irei colocá-la para fora".  
- Hum... – disse ela engolindo antes em seco – Qual seu nome?  
- Julia Cronk* – disse ela calmamente – O seu é....  
- Virgínia Weasley! Mas pode me chamar de Gina... – disse ela empolgada oferecendo sua mão, que foi recusada por Julia – Então Julia... Em qual ano você está?  
- No mesmo que o seu – disse ela friamente – Mas acho que você não prestou atenção... Estava sempre pensando em algo... Ou alguém  
Gina engoliu em seco e perguntou "Está tão óbvio?!"  
- Sim... Mais te garanto que o triozinho pensa que você desistiu dele...  
- Isso é bom!  
- Se você nunca quiser ser notada por ele... – disse ela estreitando os olhos  
- Mais antes eu parecia uma idiota! – disse ela olhando para todos os lados antes de prosseguir – Já que você está insinuando saber das coisas... Como eu vou conquistar o Harry, dizendo que eu gosto dele e não parecer uma idiota?  
- Jogo de cintura querida... – disse Julia com um sorriso enigmático – Jogo de cintura...  
- E você pode me ajudar?  
- Se você quiser ser ajudada.... – seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais – Deve fazer tudo o que eu disser... Sem contestar nada!  
Gina engoliu em seco vendo a mão que Julia lhe estendia. Ela chegou perto da mão receosa. "E se ela me obrigar a fazer algo constrangedor ou que eu não queira?". Uma vozinha na sua cabeça lhe disse com uma voz aguda "Isso! É assim que você quer conquistar o Potter! Continue assim e você vai acabar a sua vida sozinha!". Gina olhou para a mão de Julia e para seu rosto, ela levou sua mão perto da Julia e apertou a mão dela selando o acordo.  
Julia passou o resto da viajem conversando com Gina sobre o jeito que ela deveria agir, se vestir e várias outras coisas para chamar a atenção de Harry.  
- Nos vemos amanhã! – disse Gina animada acenando para Julia que ia com mais alguns Sonserinos  
Julia deu um sorriso quase imperceptível e entrou no coche.  
- Gina? – disse a voz de um garoto pondo a mão no ombro da garota  
Num movimento rápido, Gina pegou o pulso do garoto e se virou torcendo o pulso.  
- Ah! – disse ela soltando o pulso de ninguém mais ninguém menos que Rony – Ai! Desculpa Rony!!!  
O garoto ficou massageando o pulso mais murmurou um "ok" fraco.  
- Gina... Quem era aquela garota que você estava acenando?  
- Minha amiga! – disse ela feliz  
- Harry me contou que ela o expulsou da cabine... – disse Rony bravo – Você não pode ficar na companhia dela! Ela é uma sonserina!!!  
Gina ia retrucar mais os dois chegaram dentro do coche junto com Harry o que fez ela apenas abrir e fechar a boca. "O que houve?" perguntou ele com um sorriso meigo  
- Nada! Não houve nada! – disse Gina atropelando a voz de Rony – Onde você ficou depois que a Ju te expulsou?  
- Numa cabine junto com a Luna – disse ele com uma careta  
- Ju? Agora aquela garota tem apelido?!?!?!  
- Sempre teve Rony – disse Gina com aparente frieza – Você estava muito ocupado junto com seus amigos para me notar, ou notar minha melhor amiga  
Rony engoliu em seco. "Realmente.... Eu nunca dei atenção para Gina aqui na escola... Não sei com quem ela anda, não sei se ela está namorando escondido... Quais são suas amizades"  
- Esqueça isso Gina! – disse Harry olhando pela janela – Já estamos chegando!  
Gina foi pra cima de Harry a fim de ver Hogwarts. Ela ficou olhando fascinada em quanto Harry tentava fazer uma fingida careta de dor por Gina estar de joelhos em cima dele. "É bom demais pra reclamar....." pensou ele olhando para o nada sem se importar de que suas mãos estavam na cintura dela para que ela não caísse  
- Harry? – perguntou Rony passando a mão pelos olhos de Harry, tirando-o de seus pensamentos – Chegamos!

N.A. 2: A fic agora tem site oficial! Visitem!  
http://www.cpcdaquilo.cjb.net  
N.A. 3: Agradecimentos para:  
Laragallas | Pretty Sakura | Utopia_90 | Paty * | Aline Potter | Lady_Ying_Fa | Lia Ellyot | Queen Julia | Babi Prince | Mary II**II | Guilherme | Laura | Carol | Gbx Malfoy]

* - Não... Nunca tive coragem de fazer uma......  
  
* - Cronk é o sobrenome de um cainha das figurinhas dos bruxos e bruxas famosos!!!!!

AGRADECIMENTOS À MARIANA (Mione WoOd) pela betagem do capítulo!


	9. Enfermaria

body {SCROLLBAR-FACE-COLOR: #333333; SCROLLBAR-HIGHLIGHT-COLOR: #333333; SCROLLBAR-SHADOW-COLOR: #666666; SCROLLBAR-3DLIGHT-COLOR: #666666; SCROLLBAR-ARROW-COLOR: #333333; SCROLLBAR-TRACK-COLOR: #333333; SCROLLBAR-DARKSHADOW-COLOR: #333333} Começou Por Causa Daquilo - Capítulo 9 - Enfermaria A:hover {color: #FFFFFF; font-family: Comic Sans MS; text-decoration: overline; font-style: italic} p.MsoNormal {mso-style-parent:""; margin-bottom:.0001pt; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; margin-left:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-top:0cm} 

N.A. : Bem... Essa história eu imaginei, ou melhor comecei apenas com uma idéia... "Uma espinha". Eu estava esperando minha mãe sair da Internet e estava ouvindo "Imaginary" do Evanescence quando eu lembrei de um episódio de "Doug" que ele fica com uma espinha na testa e inconscientemente eu imaginei o Harry com dessa. Há! Meu primeiro momento de verdadeira inspiração!  
  
Disclaimer: Como "alguém" me pediu pra mim não parar com os disclaimers Porque é o ponto forte dos capítulos! (Oras! Vocês vem aqui pra ver os disclaimers?!?!?!?!) ;____; Que maldade. Harry Potter JÁ foi meu... Mais a J.K. pegou de mim emprestado e nunca mais devolveu!  
  
Capítulo 9 - Enfermaria

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling é uma farsa! Eu sou a verdadeira autora. E cá entre nós... O que ela escreve é milhões de vezes melhor XD 

Capítulo 9 – A Enfermaria

No meio da escada de mármore, Luna Lovegood gritou por Gina chamando-a para uma "conversinha urgente", deixando o trio seguir sozinho para o Saguão de entrada. Podia-se ouvir de longe um "Gina! Você não vai acreditar!" sussurros e depois um grito de gina dizendo mais ou menos "Você NÃO fez isso Luna!". Vários alunos em volta das garotas olharam como se elas fossem loucas. O que modéstia parte Luna poderia ser considerada.  
Harry olhava pelo Salão Principal à procura de algum conhecido em meio ao mar de alunos esperando pelos novatos.  
- Hei! Olá Harry! – disse Colin Creevey acenando do outro lado da mesa  
Harry achou uma maldade mas fingiu não ouvir o garoto, o que só adiou um pouco o sofrimento pois as pessoas ao lado de Harry ficaram com dó do garoto e cutucaram Harry avisando-o.  
- Ah... Oi Colin...  
- Pensando em algo importante.... Como a AD?  
- Ah... – Harry pensou um pouco sobre a Armada Dumbledore. Mais conhecida como AD. Ano passado, Harry ensinou DCAT para alguns alunos da escola... – Não... não... Só estava distraído...  
- Como você passou as fé.... – Colin não pode terminar pois Neville sentou-se ao lado de Rony e começou a falar com Hermione, fazendo os dois ficarem quietos ao perceber do que se tratava.  
- Hermione...  
- O que foi Neville? – perguntou Hermione olhando o garoto com um rosto encorajador  
- É... É verdade?  
- O que é verdade?  
- Que a Gina acha o Malfoy..... Se... Sexy? – disse ele choroso  
- Os alunos de Grifinória começaram a comentar entre si, o que foi ouvido pela Corvinal, passado para Lufa-Lufa e finalmente caiu nos ouvidos da Sonserina  
- Eu sei que eu sou irresistível Weasley! Mais eu não pretendo ficar com uma pobretona como você!  
Gina que acabava de entrar no Salão Principal gelou. "Será que ele ta sabendo da minha tatuagem?!". Ela até ouviu alguém que ela conhecia como a nojentinha Chang dizendo algo como "A pobrezinha está tão pálida.... Já não bastava gostar do Harry e não ser correspondida agora isso....". De branca, Gina ficou tão vermelha e chamativa quanto seus cabelos. Ela olhou ao redor do Salão e viu que todos olhavam para ela. Ainda mais Draco Malfoy, que observava com demasiado interesse. Percebendo isso Gina deu meia volta e saiu do Salão Principal.  
- Não Neville! A Gina não está gostando do Malfoy! – gritou alto para que todos ouvissem – Agora volte a comer... – acrescentou baixo – você já envergonhou muito a Gina para um dia...  
Com um rosto deprimido, Neville começou a mexer em sua comida sem interesse

O trio recebeu seu horário e seguiram para aula dupla com Snape. "Logo de manhã! Ninguém merece! E... Ah! É com Sonserina! Que droga! Qual o problema dessa escola para nos por sempre com a Sonserina? Será que é parte da tirania do Snape! Que isso! Não é justo! Vou reclamar com Dumbledore! Não vou passar ano que vem, o meu último ano tendo aula de poções com Sonserina!". E dizendo isso e mais umas bobagens no caminho eles tiveram aula de feitiços com Corvinal, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas com Sonserina novamente e aula dupla de DCAT. Que foram canceladas já que o professor estava aparentemente doente desde uma semana antes do começo das aulas.

"Droga! Droga! Droga! Mil vezes droga! Porque o Neville foi abrir a boca? Ele tinha contar? Todos na escola sabem! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?" pensou Gina, e suspirando levantou-se de sua cama e ficou olhando da janela de seu dormitório a cabana de Hagrid e a orla da floresta proibida.

- Quem será o professor de DCAT esse ano? – perguntou baixinho ao nada – Droga! Não consigo ficar mais tempo aqui! Vou dar uma volta pelo castelo.... Já está quase na hora do jantar mesmo...

Lacrando seu diário para que quem pegue não consiga ler, Gina foi até próxima ao lago e sentou-se em uma pedra, observando a água distraidamente.

- Não vai jantar? – disse uma voz doce ao seu ouvido  
Corando um pouco Gina disse meio que aos tropeços algo como "Eu já estou indo... Você já "foi?"  
- Não... Eu estava olhando pela janela do salão comunal... Te vi aqui e pensei em vir aqui ver como você estava – disse ele com um sorriso meigo  
- Então vamos... – disse ela fracamente, abobada pelo sorriso do garoto  
Ele ofereceu sua mão a Gina e a levantou, seguindo de mãos dadas eles foram até o Salão Principal  
- Harry! O que estava fazendo la fora e.. – começou Hermione  
- O que você está fazendo de mãos dadas com a minha irmã?! Seu crápula! Mentiroso!  
- Rony! Para com esse ciúme à toa! O Harry nunca encostaria na sua irmã sem que ela permitisse  
- Mais é disso que eu tenho medo!  
Gina bufou, revirou os olhos e vendo por mais um instante a briga recém formada saiu correndo para o banheiro. Ela não percebeu, mas foi seguida por um loiro de olhos azuis.  
- Quem ta ai? – perguntou Gina enxugando os olhos  
- Virginia? – respondeu o rapaz com a voz arrastada  
- Quem te deu o direito de me chamar assim?!  
- Você mesma! Ao por essa tatuagem em homenagem a mim  
- Ora seu! – disse ela com raiva – Saia daqui!  
- Não devo te obedecer... Virginia – respondeu Draco monotonamente  
Ele sentou-se ao lado esquerdo dela e levantou a manga da camisa.  
- É sempre muito bom ver isso em você – disse Draco rindo forçadamente  
Como não houve resposta ele a puxou para seus joelhos e ela começou a chorar silenciosamente. Ele não a consolou. Desde quando um Malfoy faz isso? Mas sim, ele tinha segundas intenções. Gina ia dizer algo quando Julia abriu calmamente a porta e sentou-se ao lado direito de Gina  
- Não se preocupe Gi... Gina – disse ela forçadamente – Ah! Ainda não me acostumei com isso... Eu pensei.... E já tenho um plano  
E quem visse nunca desconfiaria que Julia tinha algo com o romance que estava por vir...

- O Mione! Me perdoa!  
Era isso que meia Hogwarts escutava há uma semana. Alias toda Hogwarts, já que Rony havia mandado dois berradores no café da manhã, passado mais de vinte bilhetes no meio da aula e gritado o dobro de vezes pelos corredores, nos jardins e no salão comunal. Até alguns mais animados gritavam junto "Desculpa ele, ow!". As garotas achavam isso uma verdadeira prova de amor. Os garotos uma babaquice, puro mico. Quase ninguém sabia o porque. E quem sabia não se atrevia a contar. Rony acidentalmente, em seu momento de pura fúria na discussão disse que ela estava traindo ele e ficava aos amores com Krum. Podia não parecer muita coisa, mas isso corroia Hermione por dentro. E não era ficar trancado com ele em uma sala que resolveria o problema.  
- Hermione? – perguntou Gina tirando-a de seus pensamentos  
- Sim Gina... – disse olhando a garota bondosamente  
- Rony está amolecendo... – disse ela divertida – da cara emburrada ele foi para o perdão de joelhos!  
- Que ele reflita mais! Que espécie de namorado pede desculpas assim?  
- Não sei... Talvez o trasgo do meu irmão – disse ela com um sorriso fraco – Mas como você gostaria que ele agisse para te pedir desculpas?  
Elas pararam por um momento ao ouvir algo caindo próximo delas.  
- Mas não há vento ou pessoas aqui... – disse Hermione vagamente  
- Esquece!! Para de me distrair e conta logo! – disse Gina virando Hermione para sua direção  
- Eu gostaria que... Ele me fizesse um jantar romântico para nós dois, o local realmente não importa, mas se as intenções forem verdadeiras e ele jurar que nunca mais terá esses ataques de ciúmes eu realmente aceitaria suas desculpas...  
- Gina? Posso trocar uma palavrinha com você? – disse Harry que aparecera no salão Comunal saindo da escada do dormitório masculino  
- Claro Harry – disse ela com um sorriso fraco – Se importa?  
- Não, não! Pode ir! Eu tenho que estudar mesmo!  
Os dois subiram até o dormitório masculino e Harry trancou a porta virando-se e pediu para que Rony saísse de baixo da capa  
- Eu ainda não acredito que vocês me forçaram a fazer isso! – disse ela com uma careta  
- Você não pensa no bem estar mental do seu irmão? – disse Harry rindo da careta de Gina  
- Hei! Eu estou ótimo mentalmente okay? – disse ele num falso tom de nervosismo  
- O coitadinho do meu maninho! – disse ela com ironia – Cadê meu pagamento?  
- Qual pagamento? Um beijo do Harry? – disse Rony em divertimento  
Gina franziu uma das sobrancelhas e gritou "Já". Rony com muito contragosto pegou uma caixinha com algumas moedas e entregou a Gina. Esta contou tudo e olhou para a cara do irmão.  
- Está faltando um galeão! Você não me engana Ronald Weasley!  
- Ah! Desculpa Gina! O último galeão era meu! Eu esqueci! – disse Harry indo até sua cama e pegando uma moeda de ouro e entregando a Gina  
- Obrigada e até uma próxima negociação ou até o jantar! – disse feliz saindo do quarto dos garotos  
- Três galeões! Essa garota exige muito de mim! – disse Rony com desgosto – O que eu não faço pela Mione!  
- Mione? – disse Gina chegando até perto da garota – Está tudo resolvido... Eu acho bom você ir até Hogsmead comprar um vestido, hoje, a noite será inesquecível!  
- Ele gastou mesmo quarto galeões comigo? – sussurrou Hermione com os olhos brilhantes  
- Três... Todas as economias dele... Harry teve que emprestar um galeão pra ele... – disse ela entre risos  
- Você vai comigo? – perguntou ansiosa  
- Não... Eu tenho que estudar... NOM's sabe?!  
- Sim.... Sei... Muito bem! Estude! E se tiver alguma dúvida fale comigo!  
Hermione saiu saltitante em direção à estátua da bruxa de um olho só deixando Gina rindo sozinha.  
- Ai, ai! O que eu não faço por eles! – disse balançando a cabeça negativamente

- Você acredita na diabinha? Me fez pagar todos os quatro galeões! – disse Rony ainda indignado pela atitude da irm  
- Rony! Calma! Vai valer a pena! Você tem ainda muito o que preparar e fica ai moscando e reclamando da vida?! O que a Mione vai achar disso?  
- Okay... Eu preciso me acalmar! – disse ele passando as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo   
- Isso... Respira... Inspira... Assim ó – disse ele fazendo o movimento  
- Para com isso! Isso ta me irritando mais!  
- Eu vi na tevê que funcionava... Por que será que não está certo? – disse ele apoiando o queixo na mão e batendo algumas vezes o dedo indicador no queixo  
- Harry! Por favor amigo! Você tem que me ajudar!  
- Hum... Então é assim... Até agora pouco eu era o cara que estava te irritando e agora eu sou o amigo Harry?!  
- É sério! – disse Rony bravo  
- Ta bom então... Onde vai ser?  
E vendo detalhes por detalhes, Harry e Rony escolheram o local, a roupa, o horário... Pouco antes do horário da janta, Harry enviou uma carta a Hermione dizendo o local, a hora. Ela, muito apressada por ser quase janta e ainda não estar pronta, deixou o vestido em cima da mesa e foi tomar seu banho, arrumou-se, ficando com os cabelos castanhos lisos e preso com duas presilhas perto de cada orelha. Desceu a escada em silêncio até que Harry a apanhou e levou-a debaixo da capa até a entrada da mulher gorda, verificando sempre se capa os cobria perfeitamente. Quando Hermione ia perguntar como eles sairiam, já que todos os alunos estavam jantando Gina desceu alegremente as escadas do dormitório feminino e depois de consultar o relógio saiu pelo retrato toda feliz pulando e cantando.  
- A Gina não precisava sair saltitando – disse Harry para si mesmo erguendo a sobrancelha  
- A Gina tem algo haver com isso? – perguntou Hermione virando-se derrepente para Harry  
- Não! Claro que não Hermione! – disse ele passando as mãos pelos cabelos para tampar o rosto  
Os dois foram até perto da Sala Precisa e deixando Hermione lá, Harry apanhou Gina no corredor de baixo para jantar. Rony abriu a porta para Hermione e ficando completamente abobada ela murmurou um "Boa noite...". A sala não estava nada parecida como quando ela ficava nas aulas da AD. Ela realmente parecia uma sala de jantar, com toda a madeira de mogno e pratos e talheres de prata. Rony estava com um terno azul escuro e o cabelo ajeitado elegantemente. Hermione estava com uma sandália preta e um vestido justo até a coxa que lentamente se tornava vários panos também pretos.  
- Boa noite para você também Hermione – disse ele puxando uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse.  
Os dois tiveram um bom jantar e mesmo não falando nada não tiravam os olhos um do outro, sempre hipnotizados, tentando saber o que o outro estava pensando. Ao fim da noite, Rony disse "Hermione, eu sei que agi como um tolo... Alias... Eu sou um tolo! Mas um tolo feliz por estar ao seu lado. E minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma, porque você roubou um pedaço de mim, e não vai devolvê-lo nunca! Hermione! Eu preciso de você... Não importa quantos ciúmes eu tenha, eu sei que você me ama, assim do jeito que eu te amo! E eu tenho um gênio difícil! Eu sei! Mas eu irei me esforçar por você para não deixá-lo aflorar! E com o tempo eu sei que eu vou conseguir! É só você me dar uma chance... Nem que for pequena...." e tomando fôlego olhou para Hermione que já estava aos prantos. Depois do clássico beijo de reconciliação Rony deixou Hermione na porta do dormitório feminino e subiu flutuando ao seu.

No café da manhã, circulavam notícias que o casalzinho vai e volta já havia voltado e parecia que com mais segurança do que no passado. Mas alguém infelizmente sabia de como eles conseguiram se reconciliar e esse alguém era Draco Malfoy. E ele não poupou esforços para dizer a toda Hogwarts, incluindo os amados professores, como eles fizeram isso... Os dois ganharam assim, uma bela e ilustre detenção. E Draco Malfoy, um belo olho roxo.  
Alias, não apenas um olho roxo, mais três feitiços estuporantes por tentar beijar Gina no meio do corredor enquanto Hermione, Rony e Harry passavam, sendo quase ajudados por Luna, mais essa foi empurrada e o feitiço atingiu Julia que assistia tudo calada. Draco e Julia * acordaram algumas horas depois na aula hospitalar, e agora Luna levou uma detenção por atacar uma aluna sem motivo. O que Julia pensou ser bem merecido pois a garota lhe estuporou! "Desde quando uma corvinal patética estupora uma sonserina habilidosa nos duelos?" pensou emburrada olhando para o nada  
- Foi quando uma certa sonserina ficou olhando uma briga e não interviu! – disse sua vozinha mãe  
- Mas isso era parte do plano! Não era para mim acabar estuporada  
- Você tava no meio não tava?  
E virando para o lado e bebendo uma poção, caiu num leve sonho.

N.A. 2: A fic agora tem site oficial! Visitem!  
http://www.cpcdaquilo.cjb.net  
N.A. 3: Agradecimentos para:  
Laragallas | Pretty Sakura | Utopia_90 | Paty * | Aline Potter | Lady_Ying_Fa | Lia Ellyot | Queen Julia | Babi Prince | Mary II**II | Guilherme | Laura | Carol | Gbx Malfoy | Rachel Malfoy | Carol Malfoy Potter | Laís Black | Crys Felton | Milla_Black | Thiago Ricardy Halvorada

* - Não... Nunca tive coragem de fazer uma...... Mais quando eu conseguir mais experiência eu pretendo XD


	10. O Começo de Um Namoro

body {SCROLLBAR-FACE-COLOR: #333333; SCROLLBAR-HIGHLIGHT-COLOR: #333333; SCROLLBAR-SHADOW-COLOR: #666666; SCROLLBAR-3DLIGHT-COLOR: #666666; SCROLLBAR-ARROW-COLOR: #333333; SCROLLBAR-TRACK-COLOR: #333333; SCROLLBAR-DARKSHADOW-COLOR: #333333} Começou Por Causa Daquilo - Capítulo 10 - O Começo de Um Namoro A:hover {color: #FFFFFF; font-family: Comic Sans MS; text-decoration: overline; font-style: italic} p.MsoNormal {mso-style-parent:""; margin-bottom:.0001pt; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; margin-left:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-top:0cm} 

N.A. : Bem... Essa história eu imaginei, ou melhor comecei apenas com uma idéia... "Uma espinha". Eu estava esperando minha mãe sair da Internet e estava ouvindo "Imaginary" do Evanescence quando eu lembrei de um episódio de "Doug" que ele fica com uma espinha na testa e inconscientemente eu imaginei o Harry com dessa. Há! Meu primeiro momento de verdadeira inspiração!  
  
Disclaimer: *Laís aparece com os arregalados no canto da tela* "Eles estão vindo... Os fãs vão me apedrejar! E os fãs da J.K. me enforcar" XD. Nada desse imensoooooooooooooooooo mundo é meu XD.

Capítulo 10 – O começo de um namoro

Gina mal entrara no Salão Principal e uma mão a puxou até uma sala desocupada.  
- Virgínia... – começou Draco  
- Eu.. – disse monotonamente  
- Draco ajoelhou-se e abrindo uma caixa folheada a ouro tirou um anel de prata pura e ofereceu a ela  
- Namora comigo  
Sua voz parecia ser uma ordem ao mesmo tempo, mas Gina estava tão chocada com o pedido e tão deslumbrada com o anel que não respondeu ao pedido mas pegou o anel observando todos seus detalhes. Ele pegou brutalmente o anel brutamente da mão de Gina e pôs em seu dedo puxando-a para fora da sala e indo até o Salão Principal de mãos dadas e fazendo questão de fazê-la sentar-se com ele na Sonserina. As reações foram as mais diversificadas possíveis. As Sonserinas fizeram uma careta de nojo e começaram a falar mal da Grifinória. Os Sonserinos mediam Gina de cima a baixo, observando cada detalhe da garota. Os corvinais e lufa-lufas começaram a comentar o casal entre si murmurando teorias de como ele pudesse ter surgido. Os grifinórios ficaram na maioria assustados com o casal e fofocando. Mas um trio em especial na Grifinória teve as piores reações do Salão Principal. Rony, sem se importar se havia professores ou não, começou a xingar Malfoy de todos os palavrões que ele havia ouvido e toda sua vida. Harry balançava a cabeça negativamente com os olhos vermelhos e Hermione não parava de dar gritinhos histéricos e murmurar coisas sem sentido.

- Malfoy! O que você fez para a minha irmãzinha? – gritou Rony chegando ao lado do casal  
Draco deu um sorriso de deboche, pegou a mão relutante de Gina e mostrou o anel. O queixo do ruivo foi totalmente para baixo, Harry, que observava de longe saiu de cabeça baixa do salão. Hermione, porém deu um sorriso de alguém que acaba de descobrir uma teoria que pode revolucionar o mundo. Ela foi até Rony e calmamente cumprimentou o casal e não deixou de sorrir para Gina. Rony a olhou com uma cara de interrogação antes que ela saltitando para sua primeira aula. E se sem se importar com tudo a sua volta, ele, ao invés de socar Malfoy, pegou sua cabecinha loira, cheia de gel e enfiou dentro do prato de comida do loiro.  
- Sr. Weasley... Creio que o Sr. Aprenda a controlar seu temperamento realizando umas quinze detenções, por usar palavras de baixo calão a frente dos professores, e agredir o Sr. Malfoy – disse a professora McGonagall com severidade  
O ruivo saiu pisando forte e resmungando algo como "Dessa vez o Malfoy me paga" ou "Droga! A McGonagall tinha que fazer isso?" ou até "Quem vai ouvir muito é a Gina! Que espécie de Weasley namora um Malfoy?". Ao chegar na sala de História da Magia, ele se sentou no meio de Harry e Hermione desatando a falar.  
- Vocês viram o que o Malfoy fez com a Gina? – perguntou exaltado – Isso não é normal! Definitivamente não é normal!  
- Rony! Quer parar com esse ciúme bobo? A Gina esta ótima, ela sabe se virar sozinha e tem consciência do que esta fazendo!  
- Mas Hermione.... Ela deve estar sob efeito de alguma poção ou feitiço! Não existe nada que possa ajudá-la a se curar?  
- Ela eu não sei, mas você precisa de uns bons tabefes na cara – disse ela exasperada  
  
As palavras de Hermione ecoavam fortemente na cabeça de Harry, várias e várias vezes... Era como se ela repetisse inúmeras vezes e cada vez mais alto. As palavras "Gina esta ótima" e "Ela sabe se virar sozinha e tem consciência do que está fazendo" não saíram em momento nenhum de sua cabeça.  
Os dias passavam e cada vez mais Harry se afastava de todos. Ele ganhava olheiras e uma aparência cansada. Enfiava a cabeça nos livros e estuda o dia inteiro para não ver a cara de Rony, Hermione e principalmente de Gina. Ele não queria ver sua cara aparentemente feliz saltitando por todos os cantos porque estava namorando o Malfoy. "Do que adianta eu parecer feliz? Para que os outros pensem que eu não sinto? Poxa, eu também tenho sentimentos e sinto uma enorme dor no peito quando a vejo passa saltitando pelos corredores..." pensava quando acidentalmente via Gina.

- Rony... Precisamos conversar – disse Hermione ao ouvido do ruivo o puxando para trás de uma estatua.  
- O que foi Mione? – disse passando os olhos por todo rosto da garota  
- Tópico um – ela disse levantando o dedo indicador – Harry. Tópico dois, Gina. Tópico três, Gina e Malfoy.  
- "timo, tava querendo mesmo conversar sobre esse namoro – ele disse com uma voz séria.  
Hermione revirou os olhos e continuou. "Sobre o Harry. Depois que a Gina começou a namorar o Malfoy ele se fechou completamente do mundo! Não quer mais nem saber sobre a ordem!" disse exasperada  
- Eu sei... Percebi... Mas eu tenho medo que minhas suspeitas se confirmem e eu saiba que meu melhor amigo gosta da minha irmãzinha  
- Rony... Seria muito melhor a Gina namorar o seu melhor amigo, o que você confiaria a vida, do que aquela cobra peçonhenta  
- Eu sei que você tem razão! Mas eu não consigo evitar ficar preocupado, com ciúmes! Você tem me ajudar Hermione!  
- Okay... Tópico dois, Gina. Eu sei que ela gosta do Harry! Ta estampado na cara dela! Mas eu não sei o que aconteceu e ela começou a namorar aquela lombriga metida  
Rony passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos e disse num tom grave "Fale com ela. Fale hoje. Sem falta". Hermione por sua vez fez um aceno afirmativo fraco e disse "Tópico três, Gina e Malfoy".  
- Okay... Minha irmã está namorando o meu pior inimigo. Isso acontece todo o dia não?  
- Rony... Pensei que tivéssemos superado isso  
- Desculpe... Eu não consigo evitar  
- Então... Eu preciso pensar com uma cautela extrema o que eu vou falar para ela. E eu não vou parar até conseguir separar ela daquele metido a gostoso  
- Hei! Eu vou te ajudar!  
- Sim, sim – ela disse rindo – Eu sei que ela não gosta dele.... Aquilo parece falso, ensaiado. E eu temo que o nosso Harry não saiba que ela goste dele  
- Sim... Ele não sabe  
Ela pensou por um momento e disse numa voz decidida "Primeiro: Fazer com que Harry saiba que Gina está gostando dele. Para isso, temos que "grudar" nele de vez. Segundo: Eu vou falar com Gina e fazer com que ela reflita sobre seu namoro e sobre Harry. Terceiro: Ah! Isso é segredo por enquanto!  
Rony franziu a sobrancelha mais riu da cara de santa que a garota fez  
- O que a srta. Vai fazer?  
- Ho! Ho! Ho! Sr. Weasley, você está querendo saber demais! Agora, colocaremos nosso plano em prática!  
- Hei! Hermione! O Harry acabou de passar! – disse o ruivo puxando Hermione para fora  
- Não se esqueça! Ainda não diga nada. Apenas seja natural, mas não desgrude dele um minuto sequer  
- Sim, Sra. Estrategista – disse ele numa voz de criança  
- E ai apanhador! – disse Luna saindo da sala de feitiços e juntando-se a Harry antes que Hermione e Rony o fizessem.  
- Sim Loony – disse ele enfatizando o apelido  
Ela fez uma cara brava mais ao reparar melhor ver a cara abatida do garoto ela desmanchou a cara e perguntou "Problemas amorosos? Amizades quebradas? Famílias brigadas? Fale com LLovegood e ela lhe ajudará!". Como não houve resposta, a garota pegou o braço do garoto e o arrastou até debaixo de uma árvore perto do lago.  
- Agora é sério... O que houve?  
Harry a olhou como se fosse uma alienígena. Afinal, quando ele viu Luna Lovegood falar seriamente?  
- Eu sei, não tenho cara de uma pessoa séria... Mas se eu prendesse meu cabelo, mudasse meus brincos e usasse óculos eu ia parecer uma executiva não?  
Ele riu fracamente e a olhou como se avaliando o quanto ele poderia contar. Sorriu mais uma vez e disse "O que houve com você Srta. Lovegood?"  
Ela por sua vez deu os ombros e disse "Problemas...."  
- Isso é falta de homem  
- Oh... O Sr. É um ótimo detetive Sr. Potter! Quanto tempo levou para descobrir isso? Semanas? Horas? Minutos? – ela disse tristemente – Não são apenas eles... Sabe... Essas pessoas... Elas não mudam! Ainda zombam de mim por se acharem melhor e mais bonitas, ainda escondem minhas coisas e me chamam de coisas horríveis!  
Sem agüentar mais, Luna caiu no choro e Harry a puxou para um abraço  
- Sabe Luna... – ele disse um tempo depois de seu choro ter parado – Se você quer que as pessoas não zombem de você, ou esconderem suas coisas e chamar você de coisas horríveis tome providencias! Você poderia mudar seu estilo de roupa se você quer que as pessoas te achem mais séria. Você pode colocar um feitiço de rastreamento nas suas coisas! Afinal, não é toa que você está na Corvinal! E quando as pessoas te chamarem de coisas horríveis, não fique de cabeça baixa agüentando tudo calada! As enfrente! E se você precisar de ajuda eu sempre estarei aqui! Para enfrentar qualquer problema! Porque tanto você quanto...  
Luna sorriu ainda com o rosto vermelho e perguntou "quanto" incentivando o garoto a continuar. Harry engoliu em seco e disse "Tanto você, quando Rony e Hermione e..."  
- E você os isolou – ela disse séria  
- Eu sei...  
- Sabe Harry... Eles devem gostar realmente de você! Se não eles não te agüentariam seis anos seguidos!  
- Mas agora eles começaram a namorar... E eu estou aqui! Sozinho!  
- Ah! Então tem mulher no meio!  
- Eu disse isso?  
- Eu li nas entrelinhas que sim  
Ele riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse fracamente "A Gina...."  
- Aha! – ela disse alto – Então é a ruivinha que está habitando seus pensamentos! Mais é uma coisa muito feia desejar a mulher dos outros  
- Eu sei que ela está namorando o Malfoy... E ela parece tão feliz, saltitando pelos corredores  
- Harry, você ta cego é? – Luna perguntou rindo – A Gina não gosta do Malfoy!  
- Então porque ela está namorando ele?  
Luna riu mais ainda "Ela está esperando você ir buscar ela! Oh santo Potter! O Sr. Precisa aumentar o grau das suas lentes!"  
- Você acha mesmo?  
- Claro! Só um cego não enxergaria uma coisa dessas  
Harry franziu a sobrancelha e Luna deu um sorriso maroto. "Oh Harry, eu deveria ter ido dar aula de reforço! Estou muito atrasada! A gente se encontra por ai!" e dizendo isso saiu correndo para o interior do castelo. Harry sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou sua atenção para o lago, permanecendo ali a tarde inteira.  
- Gina!!!! Meu amor! Minha vida! – gritou Luna do outro lado do corredor – Você não quer conversar um pouco com a sua amiguinha Luna?  
- Não, ela não quer – disse Draco olhando a garota com nojo  
- Malfoyzinho! Você não quer que eu conte o nosso segredinho não? – ela disse falsamente – Vem aqui Gininha  
Draco bufou e jogou um olhar raivoso para garota ao mesmo tempo em que esta puxava Gina em direção do Salão Principal.  
- Que segredo Luna?  
- Ah! Sabe aquela coisinha que ele fez comigo e te contei no começo do ano?  
- Ah sim! Aquilo – ela disse rindo – Aquilo o que?  
- Que ele... Sabe.... Me agarrou pensando que eu era a idiota da Pansy  
- Deve ter sido muito engraçado – ela disse rindo – O que ele fez depois?  
- Não interessa.... Então Gina... Eu descobri algo que você não vai acreditar!  
- O que seria?  
- Sabe onde eu passei a tarde?  
- Não, não sei, o Draquinho tava me exibindo como um troféu à tarde  
- Eu estava conversando com o seu apanhador!  
- Meu? Por que seria meu? – ela disse corando  
- Ho! Bem minha futura Sra. Potter, o sr. Potter é louco por você!  
Gina parou de uma forma brusca e olhou para Luna e disse "Repete. Repete tudo isso Luna"  
- É verdade Gina – Luna disse com uma expressão mais séria – Ele confessou tudo  
Gina começou a murmurar algo como um "Ai meu Merlin" abafado pelas mãos e começou a pular em volta de Luna dizendo "Eu não acredito"  
- Por que você está feliz? Você está namorando o Malfoy!  
Gina parou por um instante com a euforia. "Será que eu devo contar sobre isso....."  
- Gina?  
- Não é nada Luna  
- Como você vai fazer?  
- Bem... – ela disse dando um suspiro – Eu dou um jeito de terminar com o Draco....  
- "timo! Então vamos jantar  
- Vamos sim – ela disse rindo quando a amiga passou as mãos nervosamente pela barriga lambendo os beiços.

LEIAM A FIC "Se Fosse Assim..." é um D/Hr! Mas como a fic é minha pode ter algo de legal né? :S

N.A. 2: A fic agora tem site oficial! Visitem!  
  
N.A. 3: Agradecimentos para:  
3 Vassouras:  
Danda: Eu te mandei um e-mail avisando. Cara! Eu não acredito que eu deixei uma review dessa passar!!! Ai meu Deus, eu passo qualquer coisa pra você me perdoar... Como eu fui idiota! *BAKA!!!* (- XD). Me perdoa por favor!!! Eu amei mesmo! Foi uma das, se não foi a mais meiga que eu recebi até agora!! Desculpa mesmo!!  
Paula Granger: Tisc, tisc, tisc... Esse Draco aê é muito bom comparado ao que eu queria fazer XD  
Carol: Você se vangloria muito por saber da trama mocinha! Mais sim... Vai ser fofo.. Creio eu pelo menos... XD  
**Lora**: Imensa eu não sei se é essa torcida ^^""" Mais obrigada por ser tão compreensiva e não insistir por pedaços da fic (Já que eu não faço mais isso)  
  
Fan Fiction.net:

Pretty Sakura: Nha.... Que bom que você acha maravilhosa! Mas agora você não é mais uma leitora desconhecida, agora você a beta da fic! Não é maravilhoso usufruir os fãs? XD (brincadeirinha!!!)  
Kagome-chan FOFA: Obrigada por comentar! Mesmo apenas o seu "Muito lindo *_*" faz a diferença pra minha baixa auto-estima! ^^  
Queen Julia: Há! Nem me passou pela cabeça você quando eu escolhi o nome... Na verdade eu tenho um livro de nomes e eu me encantei com o nome Julia. É como se eu criasse uma cópia mais feliz minha e escolhesse o nome pra uma filha! Quando eu imagino o Rony de terno vem um flash dele no 4° ano e talz... Mas depois ela é trocada por um Rony completamente charmoso, com um sorriso de galã, terno preto, e com o cabelo com gel, ai ele se movimenta e faz um sorriso tipo colgate... É muito fofo!. Eu não sabia que essa simples frase podia causar risos XD. Sinceramente não sabia... Ah! E eu pretendo deixar o Harry mais caladão... Afastado... Afinal, o padrinho dele morreu e a queridinha dele esta namorando com seu pior inimigo   
Carol Malfoy Potter: H/G S"""" num capítulo mais distante... Não me apedreje! Eu vou me esforçar ao máximo para que seja muitooooo fofo! É uma promessa!

Publicado no site: 03.04.04  
Betado por: Pretty Sakura 


	11. O Ataque

N.A. : Bem... Essa história eu imaginei, ou melhor comecei apenas com uma idéia... "Uma espinha". Eu estava esperando minha mãe sair da Internet e estava ouvindo "Imaginary" do Evanescence quando eu lembrei de um episódio de "Doug" que ele fica com uma espinha na testa e inconscientemente eu imaginei o Harry com dessa. Há! Meu primeiro momento de verdadeira inspiração!  
  
Disclaimer: Como eu devo sempre repetir, eu, Laís, sou a dona desse universo gigante, e devo também repetir que a J.K. roubou minha idéia e as desenvolveu. Não acreditem naquele comentário que passou num canal ai e passaram pra gente no ep. da Devir!!!

**Capítulo 11 – O Ataque  
**

Tudo estava ficando escuro. Quanto mais adentrava na floresta, menos ele via. Estava sendo seguido. Tropeçava várias vezes, fazendo-o diminuir a velocidade. Enquanto usavam um "lumos" ele podia apenas correr para fora do alcance da luz. Correu até bater em algo duro. Caiu com um baque surdo no chão. Em questão de segundos os comensais chegaram e fizeram um circulo em volta de Harry. Este ainda atordoado pela batida não se moveu um centímetro de onde estava. A pessoa que ele pensou ser Gina deu dois passos à frente e disse numa voz melosa "Oh Harry! Eu não queria!" e começou a rir histericamente  
  
- Você nunca foi um garoto de muita sorte não? – disse ela dando voltas ao redor de Harry – Inimigos poderosos demais, pais mortos, um amigo pobretão, Grifinória, uma amiga sangue-ruim, Sirius Black morto, e finalmente... Eu!  
  
Ela apontou para si mesma e fez uma expressão meiga  
  
- Eu sei... Você é o garotinho maravilha que acha que é melhor que todos e...  
  
Gina começou a mudar grotescamente. Seu rosto antes fino e liso começou a enrugar e seus dedos longos e suas unhas tratadas foram ficando sujas e curtas. Gina foi mudando e dando lugar a Bellatrix Black.  
  
- Você! – gritou Harry  
  
Ao ver a mais nova inimiga a frente sentiu o estomago arder de raiva, tamanho era o sentimento que sentia. Toda sua face ficou rija ao relembrar como fora atraído para dentro da floresta.  
  
- Ho! Ho! E quem você esperava? O coelhinho da páscoa? – ela disse imitando uma cara débil – Oh, desculpe te desapontar mas ele não existe... Aposto que você não sabia... Já que não tinha pais.  
  
Harry sentiu seu sangue ferver mais. Já não bastava ter matado seu padrinho e agora falava isso de seus pais? Isso realmente não ficou por isso mesmo, mal Bellatrix rira de sua própria frase e Harry lançou um feitiço estuporante na mulher que fora pegada desprevenida. Antes que tudo ficasse rápido demais ele pôde ouvir "Vocês deveriam ter pegado a varinha dele, seus imbecis!". Depois disso, varinhas e feitiços voavam por todos os lados, Harry percebeu que havia comensais recebendo feitiços de outra pessoa fora ele. Tentara localizar, não achara, mas toda ajuda é bem vinda nessas horas. Em alguns minutos Bellatrix acordou e pois ordem no grupo estuporando Mcnair pois o homem ainda jogava feitiços às cegas. Ao perceber que Harry estava fugindo juntou o resto dos comensais e saiu à procura do garoto. Harry corria na direção em que ele achava que ficava o castelo. Deu uma olhadela para trás e um homem robusto saiu de trás de uma árvore ao lado de Harry e bateu nele deixando-o desacordado. Ele pôde ouvir um "Finalmente alguém fez algo direito!" antes de desmaiar no colo do homem.  
- Nunca pensei que houvesse algum comensal prestativo no meio desta cambada! O Lord ficará sabendo disso! – disse Bellatrix enquanto agachava e vasculhava nos bolsos de Harry sua varinha mas antes que pegasse uma garota ruiva com um rosto enérgico saiu aparentemente do meio do nada atacando o resto dos comensais e os derrubando o resto que sobrara  
- Maldita ruiva! Como ousa? – perguntou Bellatrix sacando sua varinha  
  
A garota apenas sorriu e Bellatrix pôde observar que ela se parecia muito com a ruivinha que ela usou para se disfarçar atrair Harry.  
  
- O que é? Hoje vocês inúteis e idiotas tiraram o dia pra me irritar? – Bellatrix perguntou jogando o potente feitiço na direção da ruiva desviou com os cabelos chamuscados  
  
- Eu gostaria de fazer isto sempre... Mais sabe... O Dumb. Não deixa eu me divertir muito sabe.. Torturar comensais e tudo mais... – disse a ruiva  
  
- Sabe que... Você poderia ser uma ótima comensal? – disse Bellatrix mostrando um pouco mais do que sabia sobre magia negra atacando a ruiva  
  
- Sim, eu sei... Mas não sou idiota a ponto de aceitar ordens de alguém... Eu não tenho um superior!  
  
- Pena.... Agora chega de enrolar! Você... Vai... morrer! – Bellatrix disse jogando uma Avada Kedavra na ruiva  
  
- Ih querida Bella... Você já ta caidinha hein – ela disse rindo da cara de espanto da loira  
  
Um comensal se aproximou temeroso de Bellatrix e disse algo em seu ouvido. Esta, apenas concordou e disse a garota "Terminaremos isso em outro dia garotinha. E pode deixar que eu não terei tanta piedade" e ela e os comensais desaparataram. A garota apenas deu um sorriso desdenhoso, sua aparência foi se modificando de Gina para Julia e ela voltou para o castelo com Harry levitando atrás de si.  
- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey assustada com o estado de Harry  
  
Ele tinha vários cortes superficiais causados pelos galhos e alguns pouco mais profundos causados pelos feitiços que passaram de raspão. Madame Pomfrey disse à Julia que iria examiná-lo e que chamasse Dumbledore.  
- Sim? – perguntou Dumbledore ao ouvir as batidas de Julia à sua porta  
  
- Professor – disse Julia entrando – Potter sofreu um ataque de comensais dentro da floresta proibida  
  
De calmo, o rosto de Dumbledore passou para preocupado. Os dois saíram e foram até a enfermaria apressados.  
  
- Como ele está Papoula?  
  
- Está fora de perigo, graça a garotinha a  
  
Julia fez uma cara de ódio e Dumbledore percebendo disse calmamente "Srta. Cronk, a srta. Poderia me contar o que aconteceu por gentileza?"  
  
- Eu estava sentada em um tronco pensando na vida quando eu vi um comensal levando a Gina pra floresta proibida. Vi também o Potter seguindo- a pouco tempo depois. Eu, afim de salvar minha amiga peguei minha capa da invisibilidade e segui os rastros deixados por eles. Quando cheguei, ele estava batalhando com vários comensais – Julia tomou ar e continuou – Estuporei alguns de dentro da capa, com isso deu tempo dele fugir, mas um comensal saiu d trás de uma arvore e o apagou. Percebi que era a hora de agir, quando Bellatrix foi pegar a varinha dele...  
  
- Ela não havia pegado? – perguntou Dumbledore surpreso  
  
Julia fez um sinal negativo e continuou "Eu sai da capa e tivemos uma pequena batalha até um comensal dizer algo pra ela e ela ir embora" · - Perfeito.... – disse Dumbledore pensativo – Pode ir srta. Cronk, eu a chamarei se algo mais acontecer  
  
Julia fez um aceno afirmativo e saiu silenciosamente da Enfermaria. Dumbledore disse algo em voz baixa à madame Pomfrey e saiu atrás de Rony e Hermione.  
  
- sr. Weasley? – perguntou Dumbledore pondo a mão no ombro direito de Rony  
  
Rony arregalou os olhos e virou-se vagarosamente  
  
- Sim professor? – disse com um sorriso nervoso  
  
- Eu gostaria de avisar o sr. Que o sr. Potter está na Enfermaria... –disse, e vendo que Rony ia começar a de desesperar disse – E... Está totalmente fora de risco. Avisei o sr. Para que não fique preocupado com a ausência de seu amigo. Pode visitá-lo amanhã depois das aulas. Creio que ele já estará quase perfeito  
  
Rony deu um suspiro aliviado e murmurou um "sim". Dumbledore deu um sorriso fraco e foi sentar-se a mesa de professores.  
  
- Mione! – gritou Rony para a garota na porta do salão principal  
  
Esta abaixou a cabeça e continuou andando. Rony levantou-se e correu atrás dela por vários corredores até desistir e ir para o salão comunal. Avistou Hermione estudando em uma das mesinhas no canto do salão.  
  
- Hermione – disse Rony ofegante  
  
- Sim? – ela disse pouco surpresa  
  
- Por que você não me esperou?  
  
- Porque você estava me fazendo passar O vexame Rony – ela disse simplesmente  
  
- Mas o que eu tinha para te dizer era importante  
  
- Eu já estou sabendo  
  
- Custava me avisar ao invés de me fazer correr pelo castelo inteiro? – ele disse indignado  
  
- Não custa nada uma brincadeirinha com seu amigo não?  
  
Rony bufou e subiu para seu dormitório. Hermione subiu pouco depois para o dormitório dos rapazes. Abriu a cortina de Rony e depositou um beijo em seus lábios dizendo "boa noite Rony". Este apenas se remexeu inquieto na cama. Hermione sorriu e saiu encostando a porta cuidadosamente.  
  
- Boa noite Mione – ele disse de olhos fechados antes de cair em um sono profundo  
Rony acordou atrasado aquela manhã, perdeu a primeira, de uma dupla com Snape, ganhou uma detenção, perdeu quarenta pontos para a Grifinória e perdeu o almoço pois, depois de ajudar Hermione com uma pesquisa foi direto para a Enfermaria.  
  
- Que cara é essa Rony? – perguntou Harry enquanto abria uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores  
  
Rony grunhiu enquanto Hermione contava todos os podres do namorado  
  
- JÁ CHEGA TA BOM?  
  
- TA GRITANDO COMIGO POR QUE?  
  
- PORQUE VOCÊ TA GRITANDO COMIGO!  
  
- GRANDE COISA! VOCÊ COMEÇOU PRIMEIRO!  
  
Harry terminou de se trocar e foi até perto do campo de quadribol com Hermione e Rony em seu encalço sentar-se embaixo de uma grande árvore.  
  
- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU TENHO UM CASO COM ELE!  
  
- VOCÊ FICA DANDO ESPERANÇAS PRO "VITINHO" · - PAREM DE GRITAR DROGA! EU JÁ ESTOU SATURADO DESSAS BRIGAS IDIOTAS! – gritou Harry saindo em disparada sem ouvir o que os amigos poderiam lhe dizer.  
  
Subiu alguns lances de escadas de uma das arquibancadas furioso quando parou ao ouvir vozes. Ele começou a subir lentamente os últimos degraus até seus poderem ver uma garota ruiva se lamentando  
  
- Por que eu fui fazer tamanha estupidez? Por que eu ouvi a Julia? Por que fiz isso com o Malfoy! – ela disse indignada – Eu gosto do Harry...  
  
Harry sorriu ao ouvir isso da ruiva amada. Seu coração estava a mil. Porém, continuou quieto ouvindo  
  
- Eu gostaria de não ter que pedir desculpas na cara dele. Eu provavelmente iria fazer algo estúpido como: Tropeçar, gaguejar... Eu queria que ele soubesse que eu fiz algo tão idiota e que eu não me agüento mais de arrependimento.. Mas esta maldita vergonha! É tão alta quanto o orgulho do meu irmão!  
  
Harry sorriu pela comparação da jovem. Seu rosto, a cada palavra de arrependimento de Gina tornava-se cada vez mais sereno e confiante.  
  
- Mas isso é uma coisa impossível... Mas é bom sonhar não é? – ela parou um pouco e Harry ouviu o arranhar no pergaminho - Gina...  
  
Antes que ela pudesse terminar de escrever Harry apareceu dizendo um "oi" baixinho ao ouvido de Gina. Esta se arrepiou e fechou o diário prendendo seu dedo. Ela automaticamente enfiou a ponta do dedo em sua boca para amenizar a dor. Não conseguindo resultado tirou da boca e ficou soprando. Harry sentou-se ao lado de Gina, pegou o dedo machucado e beijou com delicadeza.  
  
- Melhorou? – perguntou meio divertido  
  
- A... ham – ela disse abobalhada – Há quanto tempo você está aqui?  
  
Ele não disse nada. Apenas a beijou carinhosamente. Olhou-a por um momento e disse "O que importa agora?". Ela abriu um enorme sorriso e o puxou para mais um beijo.  
  
- Não sei.. O que você tem a dizer?  
  
- Gina... Quer namorar comigo?  
  
Ela abriu um sorriso maroto e disse com uma cara falsamente indecisa "Vou pensar no seu caso.. Sabe... A lista é bem grande! Mas eu arranjo um espaço pra você!" · - E eu ganharia uma posição mais acima nessa lista se eu fizesse isso? – perguntou dando um leve selinho  
  
- Se você quer algo faça uma coisa descente sr. Potter! Que incompetência!  
  
Harry sorriu, levantou-se e ofereceu seu braço para Gina. Esta aceitou de muito bom grado e os dois entraram no castelo afim de divulgar a novidade para todos. Eu não pus do jeito que a tradutora colocou porque é feio demais. E Bellatrix parece ter mais a ver com a personalidade dela. LEIAM A FIC "Se Fosse Assim..." é um D/Hr! Mas como a fic é minha pode ter algo de legal né? :S N.A. 2: A fic agora tem site oficial! Visitem!  
  
_**http:www.cpcdaquilo.cjb.net  
**_  
N.A. 3: Agradecimentos para:  
  
MSN: - Mariza – Você foi uma gracinha vindo me procurar no MSN! Brigada mesmo por elogiar minha fic! Espero que goste deste capítulo!

FanFiction.net:

- Carol Malfoy Potter – Brigada carol!!! Você sempre ta postando! A parte do beijo é especialmente pra você!!!

Potterish:

- Lora – Brigada Lora! More! Você e um amor de pessoa.... Só você mesmo pra continuar postando... Porque: A Carol parou, a Mari parou... um monte de pessoa parou... de 11 agora eu tenho 3... isso foi sacana comigo ¬¬ Por isso que demorou tanto pra sair


End file.
